Persona 4 5- Reach Out To The Truth
by LawlietAurion
Summary: The Nephew of Yu Narukami, moves to Inaba after his mother's death. Little does he know that this will mark the start of his own journey as well as lead him to answer about himself. YuXRise, KanjiXNaoto, ChieXYosuke, YukikoXTeddie. (Anyone with an OC they wnat as a Social Link feel free to ask)
1. Chapter 0: Aria For My Soul

Chapter 0: Aria for My Soul

It all started the night before I was to leave for Inaba. I was out like a light after a long and rather stressful day that really got to me. After a few hours I felt like I woke up, but what was weird was the fact that I didn't wake up in my room. I looked around my new surroundings and found myself in what looked like the back of a limosine. It was dim but illuminated with purple and blue lights. I heard what sounded like a woman singing a very sad sounding opera which made the atomsphere seem kind of eerie.

I then noticed that I wasn't alone in this strange place. I looked across from me to see a strange balding goblin like man in a suit, long pointed nose, pointed ears, large white eyes with visible veins and a small black iris. Along with his big and wide smile, he creeped me out vastly. Yet I felt no harmful intentions from this man.

By him was a woman with long platinum blonde hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were a golden yellow and her pale skin made the lipstick she wore on her smiling face look like an even more vivid shade of red. She wore a blue dress and carried a thick leather bound book. She none the less looked very dignified and professional, yet kind and caring at the same time.

"Welcome to the Velvet room young man." The Strange Man said as he welcomed me. "Um... Hey. I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but who are you and what am I doing here?" I asked curiously as I remained cautious of this mysterious place. "You're curious, that's natural. Everyone who visits this place is. The Velvet room remains in a place between dimensions and dreams. I am it's proprietor Igor, it's a pleasure to meet you young man." Igor explained as he introduced himself. "And I am his assistant Margaret." Margaret added with a smile as she introduced herself. "I-I'm pleased to meet you both. I'm Keima, Keima Narukami." I explained nervously as I introduced myself. "We know. You're spirit is very similar to a couple of our previous guests." Igor added with a grin.

I was confused by this. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously, confused by his comment. "As we said. We are acquaintences of two members of your family." Margaret replied simply as she opened her book. "Who?" I asked even more curiously.

From the book's pages, a couple tarot cards floated up. "They are both of the Fool Arcana. Your Uncle and your Mother. Yu and Yui Narukami respectively. In fact, you're the spitting image of both. Save for the darker shade of your hair." Margaret noted as the cards that seemed to have images of my Uncle and Mother floated before her. I was shocked.

Igor snickered and Margaret giggled as they watched me rub my eyes fervently and smack myself. "Things are starting to get weird. I have to wake up!" I told myself as I continued to smack myself. "Hahaha! I don't blame you young Keima. But you are asleep yes, but you are awake none the less. We brought you here so we could talk." Igor explained with a laugh. "About what?" I asked as I stopped.

Igor waved his hand over the table in front of him and tarot cards appeared as they arranged themself in a pattern. One flipped itself over to reveal The Moon. "Ah, I see. You are of The Moon Arcana. It makes sense does it not?" Igor asked as he seemed to think about this. "Huh? I'm confused. How does that make sense? The only common thing about it I see is that it is number eighteen and I was born on June 18th." I explained as I got even more confused. "Young man, there are two sides to you. The light side, and then there's the dark side. The light side in which you choose to pretend to be happy to be alive. The dark side in which you are truly miserable in life and wish to deny your origins." Igor explained seriously. I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said simply. "That's proving my point." Igor said as he waved his hands over the cards.

This irritated me. "Are you trying to piss me off!?" I asked as I slammed my hands on the table. "No, not at all young man. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. I just tend to be rather accurate when I read a person." Igor replied with a shake of his head. "How accurate?" I asked sceptically. "I was able to read your Uncle's and Mom's personality down with complete accuracy without fail. I also predicted their arrival in Inaba when they resided there and the events they were involved in." Igor explained as he looked over the newly revealed cards. "What events? Mom never told me anything about that." I asked wondering if I was to ever be free of my confusion in this conversation. "Oh? Hm, I suppose it's natural since you have suffered some form of mental scarring." Igor replied with a shrug. I groaned and just sat down in a chair across from him.

"I'm sure when the time comes, you will learn of your Mother's, your Uncle's and their friends' journey. But in the mean time please be patient Keima." Margaret urged as she closed her book. "Fine. This is all more than likely just a dream anyways." I said with a sigh as I gave in.

"You may continue to believe that this is a dream. You will come to learn the truth in due time. But now let's see here. Oh, The Fool. You are to start a journey soon." Igor commented looking as if he was curious as to what kind. "Well I am moving to Inaba soon. Moving is a journey in itself." I commented, unaware that Igor didn't mean that. "Well yes. But I meant something else. But you'll see in due time." Igor explained cryptically. "Were you this cryptic with Mom and Uncle Yu?" I asked with a sigh. "No more than I am with any other of my guests." Igor replied as he went back to reading the cards.

"Death. It doesn't always mean you'll die. It also means you'll experience many changes in your life both positive and negative." Igor went on to explain. "That's reassuring... With mom dead and my grandparents here not wanting me, I could live with atleast some positive changes..." I said with a depressed sigh. "Well you'll be forming many bonds on this journey so you won't be lonely atleast." Igor commented as he looked at a third card.

"Bonds? You mean I'll be making friends? Well that makes me feel a bit better." I said feeling a little better. "Keima, as with our other guests these bonds you're about to form will be of great help to you in the future. They will form your power of the Wild Card much like your Mother's and Uncle's." Margaret explained as she opened her book once more and many tarot cards appeared with pictures of Uncle Yu, Mom and their friends on them.

I was getting increasingly more curious. "The Wild Card? And great help to what? Is something gonna happen?" I asked with a raised eyebrow with my mind both worried and curious. Igor smirked and showed me the third and fourth cards. "Judgment and The World. Much like your Uncle and Mother before you, there will be a great mystery thrusted upon you. This will test your Judgment as well as your soul. So great will this mystery be that the World's fate depends on it." Igor interpreted as he waved his hand and the cards vanished. I gulped as my heart began beating. W-W-Wow... That's heavy..." I stuttered as I tried to calm my heart. "I wouldn't worry. The bonds you'll be forming will prove vital in assuring you're victory." Igor said reassuringly as he stood up. This guy was kinda short actually...

I took a deep breath. "I don't know... I mean sure I have a lot going on for me personally. But there must be something wrong with me if my grandparents don't want me. So what makes you think I can form these bonds that you think will save the world?" I asked feeling unsure of what Igor was saying. "It will all become clear to you soon Keima. It will all make sense." Igor said as he folded his hands. "Right then. Well, thanks for the weird dream. I'm just gonna wake up now. I have a long day ahead of me." I said not so sure that this would ever make sense. "Yes, we will be seeing you again soon. Until then." Igor said with a wave. Everything then went black.

I woke up in the middle of the night with a start and in a cold sweat. I panted hard as I realized I was back in my room. I looked around just to make sure I wasn't still in the Velvet room. "What the Hell was that...? Was that even real? It seemed so real..." I said to myself as I felt a massive headache start. I took an aspirin from my packed bag I was taking with me on the train before laying back down. What I didn't notice is that it was midnight as I laid back down and that the tv on as I drifted off back to sleep. Someone appeared on the screen but no one would be able to tell who it was since the reception was all fuzzy and blurry. I fell back to sleep just as I noticed.


	2. Chapter 1: True Story

Chapter 1: True Story

04/6-7/2037 Weather- Sunny/Rainy

Ok, I should probably start by introducing myself. The name's Keima, Keima Narukami. I'm fifteen, short hair that's a dark shade of red that's almost borderline of black and I'd say about 5'9. I'm fairly easy to get along with. Sure I've had my share of friends in school and I was well liked but sometimes I would hear someone whisper something behind my back whenever I passed by. I don't know what nor do I really care, I try not to let it bother me.

I live, well lived I should say with my single mother in Tokyo. I have no idea who my father is, I think I asked mom once. To be honest that conversation is a blank in my memory. I just remember mom crying "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Keima baby...". Whatever it was, it mustn't have been pleasent so I just left it at that even though she seemed shocked that I seemed absolutely oblivious to what she said even though I apparently did something.

I lived a good life in Tokyo with mom, well that is until her accident. I was walking home from school one day, you know just minding my own business. I was talking on my phone to some girl I was really fond of when there was this weird pounding and pulsating sensation I've been getting since the last time I asked mom about my dad.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I fell to my knees and accidentally dropping my phone. I grabbed ahold of my head as I tried to just ride through the strange headache. Then I heard the girl's voice from the phone sounding concerned. "_Keima! Are you alright?_" The Girl asked sounding extremely worried as I felt around for the phone. "Y-Yeah... I'm f-fine Emi..." I managed to say as I tried to get up. "_Is it another one of those weird headaches?_" Emi asked curiously. "Heh... Can't get anything past you..." I admitted as I straightenend myself out.

"_You've been having them more and more lately. I wish you would go see a doctor about them..." _Emi mentioned as she let out a worried sigh. "I'm fine Emi. Honest. Have I ever lied to you yet?" I asked with a chuckle. "_Only when you don't want me or any of your other friends to worry._" Emi replied bluntly. "Heh, good point. But really though, I'm perfectly fine." I said with a smile.

I really liked talking to Emi. Talking to her made me feel better for some reason even though I felt like there was nothing bothering me. She's had that effect on my since we were kids. She was the first kid in my pre-school to talk to me. None of the kids talked to me because apparently I was weird for having a fondness for cabbage. No seriously, it's like my favorite food ever! I love Cole Slaw and Sauerkraut especially! Me and mom would also see some of the moms during pick up talking behind our backs. So of course some of the kids took this as a sign to avoid the weird kid. I asked mom why one day but she just teared up, hugged me tight and promised to tell me one day when I was older.

Then Emi came along. Once me and her played enough, some of the other kids figured I was ok and actually came near me. I felt like I owed a life debt to her ever since.

Then I heard the sirens rushing past me. "_What was that?"_ Emi asked curiously once the sirens faded. "Hmmm... I don't know. I'll go see. I'll talk to you later ok Emi?" I asked as I started getting that bad gut feeling people tend to get when something bad was about to happen. "_Sure. Later Keima-kun!"_ Emi said cheerfully before hanging up. I took off running towards the direction of the ambulance and the sirens.

I wish that I hadn't... "Move along everyone! Give her some air!" I heard a medic order urgently amongst a crowd of people. And once everyone dispersed just enough... "Oh no... MOM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs in complete and total shock. I tried to reach out for my badly beaten and bloody mom desperately even as the medics had to restrain me. I kept struggling to get free until a medic checked her once more, looked grim and looked down shaking his head. "No... No... No! NO! MOM!" I cried out in complete anguish, being overcome with total sorrow. They finally let me go so I rushed to my mom and held her tight as I cried my eyes out.

My grandparents didn't even like me and my only other family that I knew of lived else where. I felt like I was alone in this world... I just felt like I could slip in a sea of total darkness and despair and not even bother trying to get out. I felt like this once before but failed to remember what it was.

The next few days went by fast. Without so much as looking at me my grandparents' arranged mom's funeral and made plans for what was to be done with me. Fortunately they were sending me to my Aunt and Uncle who lived in Inaba. What pissed me off was that they didn't even bother to ask if I wanted to stay with them. All they said to me in that week was where I was going. Until then I stayed home with my friends who didn't want to leave me alone.

Then came the day I was to leave for Inaba. I woke up and let out a sigh. "Well... Today's the day." I said with a depressed expression as I looked out the window. It was a bright and sunny day, it looked totally happy outside. Too bad I felt like the complete opposite.

"Howdya sleep man?" My friend Hayate asked as I came down. "Like crap... I even had this bizarre as all Hell dream last night too." I replied as I plopped down on the living room couch. "What happened?" Emi asked curiously as she sat by me. "Some weird Goblin like man talked to me. He was being all weird and cryptic. Something about my family, tarot cards and some place that looked like the back of a limo in a realm between dreams and reality." I explained as I accepted a can of Milk Coffee from my friend Hana. "Haha. Wow man, maybe you should lay off the games a bit." Hayate suggested with a laugh. "Not on your life!" I adamantly retaliated with. What? I love my games!

I should probably describe atleast Emi since she's important to the story. She's a couple months younger than me and is the twin sister to my friend Hayate. She has long straight dark blonde hair being the daughter of an American marine and the Japanese woman he met while stationed in Japan. Her eyes were a shade of green that were just perfect with her hair color. She was about 5 feet, just a couple inches taller than her brother. That's a fact she never lets him forget especially since he's older than her by a couple hours. Hayate looks the same except more masculine, short messy hair that was brighter and obviously shorter.

Then after breakfast, we rode our bikes to the train station. Hayate made me promise to send pictures of what cute girls I met in Inaba. That of course earned him a slap from a pouting Hana who stormed off. Hayate followed asked what he did wrong. "Hayate can be so oblivious I swear..." I said wondering if he would ever get the hint that Hana was into him. "Hehe, he just doesn't understand a girl's feelings is all." Emi giggled.

Then once my bike was loaded in storage, there was an announcement informing all passengers to start boarding. "Well this is it Emi." I said as I felt reluctant to leave. "Yeah... Is it weird I don't want you going though?" Emi asked as she blushed and looked absolutely nervous. "I wonder why you would. Well aside from the fact we have known each other since we were little kids." I replied simply. Emi sighed. "Hayate isn't the only one who doesn't understand a girl's feelings..." Emi muttered to herself softly. "Hmmm? What was that Emi?" I asked curiously. She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Don't worry about it Keima-kun." She replied as she smiled at me brightly.

The announcement went off again. Before I could board I felt her tug on my arm. "Is something wrong Emi?" I asked getting worried as I turned back to her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm just going to miss you is all..." She replied as she buried her face in my chest. Her voice was breaking up and I was starting to feel my shirt getting wet. She was crying. "Emi... Don't cry, I'll visit soon as you could visit me. I left you my Aunt and Uncle's address and number remember?" I asked as I held her close, wishing I knew what to do in order to comfort her. I didn't want to leave her either truth be told. "I-I know... Still doesn't change the fact I want you to leave..." Emi replied as her tears continued to flow.

We stood there for what felt like an eternity. Then a conductor approached me and told me they were about to take off. "Promise me one thing though Keima-kun..." Emi pleaded as she let me go except for my hand. I turned red and held onto her's as well. "W-What?" I stuttered nervously. "You better not go looking at other girls at Inaba got it!" Emi demanded sounding absolutely jealous. This made me turn an even deeper shade of red. "Oh come on Emi! You know I don't go looking up girls on purpose. I'm not that type." I laughed as I tried to mask my nervousness. "Just don't do it anyways damnit!" She snapped fiercely. I swear, Emi looked absolute cute and hot when she gets jealous. "Heh, I won't don't worry. Besides, why are you getting so jealous anyways?" I asked with a smirk. She blushed several shades of red. "Baka!" She snapped before turning and storming off.

I smiled and waved good bye when she stopped and turned to me. She was still pouting but waved back. She then left and I boarded the train.

I sat down somewhere where I could be left alone. It was around then I felt something in my hand. "Huh, she must've put it in my hand before..." I said to myself as I looked at the tiny wrapped up package.

I opened it to find a black and white string bracelet with the wrapper being a note that read simply '_So_ _you know to not go looking at other girls... Here's something to remind you of the one that will always be waiting for you. So don't go looking at other girls damnit!'_. I smiled as I put the bracelet on and immediately knew what she meant. I could feel all the feelings she put into the making of the bracelet. "Don't worry Emi-chan... Why would I when-" I said to myself before some people sat behind me. People tend to look at me funny when I talk to myself. So I put the note in my bag by the picture of me and my little group of friends and just popped my earphones and listened to my music as I just sat in my seat alone with my thoughts.

I watched the scenery pass by before I dozed off. I didn't wake up until I felt the train stop and the conductor announce that we had arrived in Inaba. I hadn't been to Inaba since I was little. Up until now my Aunt and Uncle and their friends always came up to Tokyo. I got off the train and looked around at the station which apparently hadn't changed much except for a couple small things that didn't really matter.

I looked around in search for someone that I recognized but no such luck. I looked at my phone. "I told them I'd be here around now." I muttered to myself with a sigh before getting myself a drink from a vending machine.

I waited until I heard a female call out for me. "Keima! Is that you!?" I heard her ask sounding happy. I looked up to see a woman in a white and red top and skirt with a pink jacket. Her long brown hair in a ponytail flew behind her as she ran up to me looking absolutely thrilled to see me. "Heh hey Aunt Nanako. It's good to see ya again." I said as I hugged back. "It's good to see you again! It's been too long." She said happily as she let go. "Only a couple months Nanako." I reminded her with a laugh. She just laughed nervously.

"So where's Uncle Yu?" I asked curiously as we drove throughout town in her car. "He's been awfully busy today. You know, with preparing for your arrival, dealing with a case and of course getting whatever Rise is craving at the moment." Nanako explained with a laugh at the last part. "Heh, I should offer my help when we get to his place." I said with a chuckle.

"So how have you been the past few days since your mom's death? I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral. I was busy unfortunately..." Nanako asked looking guilty. "Just trying to take life one as it comes, one step at a time." I replied as I looked out the window and saw three foxes running down the sidewalk after leaving the local shrine. "That's good. It looks like you're managing to keep yourself held together well." Nanako noted as we stopped at a light. "Yeah... Well enough..." I added with a sigh. It was really hard to do that.

"So how's Ryoko?" I asked curiously since I was indeed curious about her daughter aka my cousin. Funny thing about her is is that she is the exact same age as me and was born on the same day. Only difference is is that she is a couple hours younger than me. "Oh she's great! She's excited that you're coming. I really couldn't get her to calm down when I told her that you would be moving to Inaba." Nanako replied with a laugh. "Heh, that doesn't surprise me really." I said with a smirk as I looked out the window.

We talked more as she drove all the way to a house in the suburbs. She got a call from the police station so she couldn't really talk to whoever was at Yu's and Rise's place so she got out of there as soon as she said bye to me. Moment I stepped out of the car, a pregnant woman with waist length red hair came running out before trapping me in a tight as all Hell hug. "Oh my God! It's so good to have you here Keima! I haven't seen you in like, forever!" Rise shouted happily as she hugged me tight enough to make me feel like passing out. "A-Aunt Rise... I c-can't br-breathe!" I stuttered as I suffocated. Did she listen? Pfft, no!

Then came the sweetest little voice you'd ever have heard. "Mommy?" Chimed the tiny voice. "Oh! Yuri, I'm sorry sweetie! Look who's here!" Rise apologized happily.

Then a little girl of about five with grey eyes and auburn hair like her mother's in braided pig tails looked out the door. "Big Bro!" Yuri shouted happily as she rushed out the door and hugged me around my legs since she was short. "Heh hey there squirt. Have you been behaving for your parents?" I asked with a chuckle as I ruffled her hair. She beamed at me happily and nodded rapidly. "Good, we can play later then. I have to get settled in alright?" I told her with a smile. "Yay! I can't wait!" She cheered happily before running inside.

"Heh, where does she get all that energy?" I asked with a shake of my head. "Well she was so excited when she heard you were coming. I swear you two remind me of Yu and Nanako when they were younger." Rise explained with a giggle as she rubbed her belly. "Heh, well how can you not love someone like her? Besides, being around her already cheers me up." I said with a smile. "She has that effect on a lot of people. Come on, let's get you settled in. I need help with dinner since your uncle is at work tonight." Rise said with a giggle before turning to go inside.

She led me to my room which already had everything that was sent on over to Inaba. "I hope you like the room. The bathroom is down the hall, mine and Yu's room is a couple doors down and Yuri's is right between your's and our's. I'd help you unpack but this little one has been acting up. It's been kicking and moving around like nobody's business!" Rise explained with a smile as she rubbed her belly again.

"Any idea what it is yet?" I asked curiously. "Hehe, no. I want it to be a surprise for when it's born. Yuri keeps saying she wants it to be a girl so she can have a baby sister." Rise replied as she sat down on the bed. "Well she tends to guess things right. So maybe it will." I suggested wth a shrug.

Then Rise sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously. "It's just that... Lately Yuri has been a little distant..." Rise replied looking worried. "Why say that?" I asked finding that odd. "I don't know... I can't figure it out..." Rise sighed as she got up. "Hmmm... If I figure anything out I'll let you know." I offered as I pulled off my coat. "Thanks. Yuri is probably more likely to talk to you about things like that. It'd always that way with younger kids. Hell, it was with Yu and Nanako." Rise explained as she left the room.

So I started to get my room unpacked. Got my books unpacked, my collection of games, the secret collection Hayate forced on me as a gag gift before leaving, my movies, clothes and so on so forth all went to their proper places. Then I got what electronics I had all set up and posters went up. I finished with putting the picture of my friends in a new frame and placed it on my bedside table.

Once finished I plopped down on the couch in the room and admired my work. "That took a while longer than I thought it would." I said to myself with a sigh. I was feeling really tired for some reason but made myself stay up so I headed downstairs.

"Oh Keima! Are you done?" Rise asked curiously when she saw I was downstairs. "Mhmmm. Took me longer than I thought it would." I replied just glad to be finally done. "Hehe, well do you mind going out and grabbing something for me?" Rise asked as she looked through the cabinets for something for dinner. "Sure. Anything to help." I replied with a smile. "Thank goodness for you. You're going to be such a help!" Rise said greatfully.

Yuri who was doing her homework on the table heard this and her ears perked up. "Can I go with him?" She asked excitedly. "Sure you can. It's been a while since he's been to Inaba so he'll need someone to guide him." Rise replied with a smile. "Yay!" Yuri cheered happily as she ran up to get her coat.

"Hmmm... You might as well go to Junes. You can visit Yosuke and his son Hayate!" Rise cheerfully suggested. I froze at the thought of Kisuke Hanamura. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy... He's just a little, what's the term? Oh yeah, out of his mind! He can be calm one second, hyper and all over the place the second. He can be intelligent one moment, but a dumbass the next. When we were little, he would always get us in trouble. Although it was unintentional. I still have the scar on my arm from the last time.

"T-That sounds g-great!" I said trying to sound excited. Rise just smiled brightly. I was screwed... She then handed me a list and the money for what she needed. In moments Yuri was happily waiting for me at the door with her pink jacket on, ready to go.

People found it cute when they saw me with Yuri riding my shoulders as she sung a song from when Rise was still an idol as we walked. She always tried so hard ot sound as good as Rise but being so young... Well point being she had a ways to go.

Shout friends, how you truly feel

such that it echoes to the ends of the Earth

Dream bells, the sound of our bells

shine peacefully tomorrow - True Story

"Heh, that song again? Don't you ever get tired of it Yuri?" I asked with a chuckle. She giggled before shaking her head. "Hehe no! Why would I? It's my favorite song that mommy has ever sung! She sings it to me every night before bed when I ask." Yuri replied happily.

Then out of nowhere she got quiet. "Something wrong kid?" I asked as I looked up, "Yeah... It's just that, lately mommy has been too busy to play with me. Daddy I can understand since he has to go after bad guys. But mommy... She always has appointments, she's too tired, she gets hungry for weird things so she goes to go look for them... " Yuri explained as she looked increasingly depressed. "Well she's growing another life in her. And soon you'll have a new sibling to play with. I'm envious actually." I said hoping it'd make her feel better. "Really?" She asked as she looked down at me. I nodded and smiled. "Sure I did. But hey, fat chance of that happening now right?" I asked with a sigh.

Yuri then bopped me on the head. "Hey! What was that for?" I asked as I tried to not drop her. "You do have a sibling!" She pouted, looking offended. "Oh? Who?" I asked looking confused. "Me you big dummy!" She pouted further. I couldn't help but smile widely. "Yeah... I suppose you're right there." I said unable to stop smiling as we continued to walk. She beamed happily before she went back to singing. I even joined in eventually.

Then we walked past a gas station where Yuri decided she wanted to go to the bathroom. As I waited I was starting to get a strange headache agian and collapsed to my knees. "Hmmm? Are you alright?" I heard a female ask. "Y-Yeah... I get these headaches often l-lately..." I groaned as I held my head tight. "Here, let me help you up." The female offered. I looked up to see a woman in a gas station attendant uniform with her light hair in a ponytail and baseball cap offering her hand to help me up. So I took her hand and got up.

Moment I touched her hand I felt a strange sensation kind of like a spark that went through my mind. It felt like it actually worsened my headache. Then there was this strange voice that I heard. "_I art thou and thou art I... Does thou hear my voice yet?"_ The voice asked in a curious tone. "W-What is that..." I asked as I tried to get through the headache.

"You don't look so well. You should really go rest." The gas station attendent suggested in a stern voice. "I can't. I have to run an errand..." I replied as I continued to fight the headache. "You really shouldn't push yourself young man. But then again, you do remind me of a couple people I met years ago." The gas attendent said with a smirk. I looked up at her and felt a strange aura coming from her. "W-Who are you?" I asked as the aura mystified me. She merely smiled.

Then Yuri came running out. "I'm done Big Bro!" She said happily as she raised her arms for me to pick her up. "S-Sure Yuri..." I replied as I tried to pick her up. But I failed and fell to my knees again before I even lifted her.

"Big Bro!" Yuri shouted out of concern for me. "I-I'm fine..." I stuttered wishing this headache would end already. "Hmmm... You're Yuri Narukami right?" The attendent asked curiously as she noticed Yuri. Mhmmm, why do you ask?" Yuri asked curiously with a tilt of her head. "I know your dad's work number. Come with me and we'll call him to get you." The attendent replied as she ruffled Yuri's hair. "Alright. Can you help Big Bro inside?" Yuri asked still worried about me. "Sure." The attendent replied as she helped me up and inside the station. I didn't notice Yuri's shocked expression when her hair was ruffled.

So the call was made and within minutes a black car arrived in front of the station. Seconds later a man with dark silver hair, a black suit with the over shirt opened and grey eyes arrived looking worried. "Keima! Are you alright?" My Uncle Yu asked looking worried and as if he had to rush over. "Y-Yeah... I'm j-just fine... Good to see y-ya again..." I stuttered weakly since the headache was really starting to get to me.

Yu looked concerned after taking a glance at the attendent. "Keima, what are you even doing out?" Yu asked inquisitively. "A-Aunt Rise wanted s-something at Junes. While we were h-here to go to the bathroom, t-the headache started..." I replied before taking a deep breath in an attempt to bear the headache longer. "We're going straight home-" Yu began to say. "N-No... Aunt Rise really needs something... I just got h-here so I don't want to d-disappoint her..." I protested as I managed to stand up. "Keima, you're barely able to stand. Hell, I should take you to the hospital judging by how bad the headache looks. How long have you been having them?" He asked sternly. "Since I-I got up this m-morning... This isn't the w-worse I've felt the past few d-days." I responded as I dragged myself outside to the car. Yuri being worried got up and ran after me.

Yu then turned and looked irritated with the attendent. "Just what the Hell are you trying to pull here?!" He asked fiercely. "Hehe, I have no idea what you're talking about detective." She replied with an innocent giggle. "Like Hell you are! I've known you far too long! You said you wouldn't interfere with humanity anymore Izanami!" Yu growled angrily. The attendent's face went from cheerful to stern. "What's going to happen is not my doing. I've sensed something brewing for quite sometime now. I'm interfering so the ones that can prevent future happenings can awaken to their powers." The attendent explained looking grim. "W-What?! Ones?! Just who else have you awakened!?" Yu demanded to know fiercely. "Only a couple... I have a feeling they and your nephew might finish the job and bring out the power in everyone else needed." The attendent said cryptically.

Yu looked shocked. "W-What's to happen?" Yu asked as his mind raced. "I'm ashamed to admit that I do not know. But everyone who has awakened and that is to awaken will need all the help they can get. May I ask you and your friends to be there for them when they need it?" Izanami asked seriously. Yu gritted his teeth and clinched his fists. "I really hoped that Yuri and Keima wouldn't have to see anything like this! Yuri will be hard to keep in the dark since she's just like me and Rise! She's too young! And Keima, he just lost his mother! He shouldn't be dealing with anything that will stress him out when he's so vulnerable!" Yu lamented. Izanami shook her head. "They've both already began to awaken. It's too late for them." Izanami added. "Even Yuri!? Damnit Izanami!" Yu growled angrily looking like he wanted to strike her. "Don't fret. She has her 'Big Bro' to look after her. Those two remind me alot of you and your cousin Nanako after all. Their bond will only deepen so they should pull through. Don't underestimate them. They will also have several allies remember?" Izanami asked as she reminded him with a smirk. Yu looked like he could kill someone with just a look.

He then turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Please... I know I can't stop this, so just promise me one thing..." Yu pleaded as he looked down. "I promise Narukami. If I see fit, then I shall assist these children as well. I only wish for humanity's happiness. I will not forgive anyone who endangers that." Izanami promised with a smile. "Thanks... Me and the others will as well... Looks like me and Izanagi are going to be busy again." Yu muttered before going out.

Izanami sighed, went to the refridgerator in the gas station and pulled out a bottle of soda before downing half of it. "Things are looking grim. A new journey is starting soon for a new group of truth seekers and it won't be as easy for them as with Yu and his group. I'm getting too old for this. And I'm a goddess!" Izanami lamented with another sigh.

It took some convincing, but I talked Yu into taking me to Junes long enough so I could get what Rise wanted. I managed to get what I came for when an older male's voice called out for me. "Oi! Keima-kun! Long time no see!" The male with dirty blonde hair followed by a younger male that looked like a younger him.

I turned to see them and felt my headache worsen instantaneously. "Yosuke, Kisuke. How goes it?" I asked as I continued to try fighting the headache. "Great now that you're here! We were gettin' worried aboutcha!" Kisuke replied happily. "Yeah, when we saw you at the funeral you looked miserable. Chie thought it was best to leave you alone to your friends." Yosuke explained looking concerned. "I'm fine... Well except for this monster headache but you get my point." I said with a sigh as I gripped the bottle of aspirin I picked up aside from what Rise wanted.

Yosuke looked at me like he knew something. "What started this headache?" Yosuke asked seriously. "I-I don't know... I've had it since this morning. I need to hurry to Uncle Yu doesn't worry..." I replied as I cringed from the headache. Yosuke nodded. "Yes, hurry. I'll go talk to your Uncle. Kisuke, take him to the food court afterwards so he can get something in his stomach. Maybe that will help." Yosuke ordered looking serious. "But I'm not-" I began to say before my stomach let out a growl. "You were saying?" Kisuke said with a chuckle. I sighed. "Maybe food would be good..." I said thinking my body just hated me today.

A few minutes later, Kisuke was on break and did what his father said. Hell, after a couple minutes Yuri came running and joined us. "So are you settled in at Yu's place?" Kisuke asked curiously as he sipped a soda. "Yeah. There wasn't much needed to be done. Most of my stuff was already sent there." I replied as I popped in a aspirin or two. "Well good. I bet you're happy now that he's there huh Yuri-chan?" Kisuke asked with a smile as he ruffled Yuri's hair. She nodded happily and giggled. "Yeah! I hope he gets better though..." Yuri replied cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile. "I will kiddo, don't worry. No headache will beat your big bro." I said reassuringly.

Then Kisuke looked like he realized something. "You know what? I just realized something!" Kisuke said upon coming to his realization. "What?" Both me and Yuri asked curiously. "I think I remember mom and dad talking about similar headaches they had once when they were our age. Hell all their friends did." Kisuke explained as he tried to remember more. "Huh? Did they say what caused it?" I asked curiously, hoping it would lead to a way that would rid me of my pounding headache. "Um, I think so actually. But it's been a few years since I overheard them and I was suppose to be asleep so I didn't hear everything." Kisuke replied with a shrug. "Damnit..." I said with a groan as I slumped down my seat. "Sorry dude..." Kisuke apologized.

Then we overheard some of Kisuke's female coworkers talking while on their break. "Did you hear about this rumor that's been going on?" One asked curiously. "No, what?" The second asked just as curiously. "It's an old one but it's become popular again!" The first one explained enthusiastically. "Wait, are you talking about that Midnight Channel?" The Second girl asked when it came to her mind. "Yeah! That!" The first replied excitedly.

Then Kisuke chuckled and facepalmed himself. "Damn, that is an old one. My mom told me about that one a few years ago when I had to do a report on Urban legends for schools." Kisuke explained finding it amusing. "Oh? I never heard of it." I added as I became curious. "Mommy and daddy mentioned it once. I asked about it but they said I was too young to understand. They also said it was something they didn't really want to talk about." Yuri explained looking curious too.

Kisuke then looked around to check if the coast was clear. "Supposedly on rainy nights if you turn off your tv then it will turn on by itself onto a channel that's all blurry. But apparently if you see someone on it, then that's your soul mate!" Kisuke explained in a whisper. I had to hold back from laughing. "Really? That's ridiculous. The most ridiculous thing I've ever-" I began to say before something hit me like a sack of bricks.

I suddenly remembered the previous night where I was falling back asleep. I thought I saw my tv turn itself on and thought I saw someone on a blurry screen. "Whoa, dude! Are you alright?" Kisuke asked out of concern. "Big Bro?" Yuri asked looking equally worried. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine... Just remembered something. It might've been a dream though." I replied as I took another sip of my drink. "What happened?" Kisuke asked curiously.

I then proceeded to tell them about the weird dream I had. About the Velvet Room, the strange goblin man called Igor and his assistant Margaret. I also told them about the weird things Igor told me. Then I told him what I saw on the tv after waking up before falling back asleep.

"Wow dude... Sounds like you need to lay off the games." Kisuke said as he absorbed what I told him. "Just like I told Hayate, over my dead body!" I retaliated fiercely. Yuri giggled and called me silly.

Kisuke looked lost in thought. "Ok, how about this? I'll gather my friends and we'll use having a welcoming party for you as an excuse. I mean, we're all responsible enough to where our parents will buy it. We can also say that I'm trying to introduce you to them so you can become friends with them as well. Although you do know most of them. Anyways, I can sneak dad's key to Junes and we'll sneak out and check it out the Midnight Channel rumor tonight at Junes." Kisuke explained as he tried to think of a plan. See, it's things like this that I'm talking about that he comes up with. "Hmmm... I don't know." I said hesitantly. "Come on dude! It will be fine! Chances are it's just a false one like the wailing ghost over at the Amagi Inn!" Kisuke explained as he tried talking me into the plan. I sighed as I thought about it.

Then I felt Yuri tug on my sleeve. "Big Bro, I want to check it out..." Yuri said softly as she looked up at me with big shiny eyes. Did I forget to mention my weakness for anything cute? Next thing I knew Kisuke was quickly texting several people in order to inform them of his plan.

Then I heard Uncle Yu call out for me. I turned to see him and Yosuke approaching us. "Oh, Uncle Yu. Are you and Yosuke done talking?" I asked curiously. "Yeah. How are you feeling?" Yu asked looking concerned. "A bit better... Hey, Kisuke had an idea we wanted to run by you." I replied as I was unable to believe I was going along with the idea. "Hm? What is it?" Yu asked curiously. "I want to get my friends together and have a welcoming party for Keima. Yuri can join us too if she wants." Kisuke explained with a smile. Yu thought about it.

He then turned to Yosuke. "Well I have no problem with it. Yosuke?" Yu said as he turned to his friend. "Oh totally! That's a great idea Kisuke! Make Keima feel welcome here in Inaba and make him part of your group!" Yosuke said in agreement that it was a good idea. "Great! I'll text the others to tell 'em we're good to go! I'll call ya later Keima!" Kisuke cheered as he ran off while texting away.

Yu then turned to me. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough for this?" Yu asked still looking worried. "Yeah. I guess I just needed some aspirin and something to drink." I replied as I really did feel my headache improve a bit. "Alright. Yuri, do you want to go with Keima?" Yu asked as he turned to Yuri. "Of course I do! I want to see Kimiko, Ren and Amen again! They're fun!" Yuri replied with a big smile. "Ok then. Keima, are you alright with keeping an eye on her?" Yu asked looking like what a typical protective parent would look like. "Yeah of course. You know I wouldn't mind." I replied with a grin as I ruffled my cousin/sister figure's hair. "Ok then. I trust her in your care." Yu said looking relieved. Yuri cheered happily.

We then went home where I crashed almost instantaneously. Well it was a long day after all. As I slept I felt myself wake up in the Velvet Room once again. I was once again in the chair right across from Igor who smiled kindly with Margaret who stared at me. "Welcome to the Velvet Room young man. It's good to see you again." Igor greeted me kindly.

I sighed. "So it wasn't just some random dream..." I said as I just listened to the beautiful singing I heard coming from somewhere in the Velvet Room. Igor chuckled. "I see you still haven't fully accepted the responsibilities thrust upon you. I don't blame you, it's quite a bit to accept." Igor commented as he sat back in his seat. "Well yeah. I don't even know when anything will happen, how I'm suppose to fix it AND I'm working on settling down in Inaba. On top of that I have a friggin' killer headache... I just want some cabbage and to go to bed..." I ranted with a sigh. Igor chuckled while Margaret giggled.

"Keima, your journey shall begin sooner than you think. You're already beginning to awaken to your power." Igor noted trying to calm me down. "What power? This Wild Card thing you told me about? Just what the Hell is this Wild Card!? It's giving me an even bigger headache thinking about it!" I raved even more as I stood up from my chair. "You shall soon find out Keima, please be patient. I'll say this though, you'll soon have to face things from your past and things from yourself. You must conquer these in order to proceed. The next few days will be very important. Also you'll encounter a rather big change. Remember when I read your fortune?" Igor explained before he waved his hand and a single card appeared in mid air.

When I saw the card facing him and when he asked if I remember his fortune as well as a big change I got bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "W-Which one is that?" I asked hesitantly. Igor waved his hand and it turned. "One of the cards I drew when I told your fortune. Death." Igor replied as it landed on the table face up. The feeling got worse. "It's-It's just a change r-right? No one's going to die are they?" I asked trying to keep calm. Margaret looked up at me. "Keima, death is perhaps the biggest change of all. The loss of someone close to you, changing your life forever. It may be this, it may not be. Whatever it is you'll have to be well prepared just in case." She explained in her calm voice.

I wanted to throw up. "The way you're saying it, it DOES sound like someone will die! Who's going to die? For the love of whatever is up there tell me!?" I demanded to know fiercely since I couldn't bear of thinking anyone I know dying. "Keima calm yourself! We can't reveal everything. And like Margaret said, it could be that someone is to die and maybe not. You'll have to wait and see." Igor explained as he tried to calm me. I growled. "Then this power you say I have better hurry up and awaken. I'm not going to let ANYONE die!" I stated full of determination. Igor sighed. "There are somethings you can't stop. Just accept things as they come. Whether it's about you, someone else or fate." Igor explained further. I growled and just shut up.

"Anyways, not that you've calmed yourself. Go spend time with your friends, forge new bonds. Like I've said, the bonds you'll form will help your power grow." Igor explained again. "Yeah, you've said that before. Are we done here? No offense but you being cryptic and refusing is starting to irritate me and I've got to meet up with Kisuke and the others." I asked with a roll of my eyes. Igor chuckled. "None taken Keima. You're not the first guest I've irritated. But first." Igor said before he waved his hand again.

A shining key appeared out of thin air and floated before me. "Will you promise to take responsibility for your actions as the events of your fate comes?" Igor asked seriously. "Hm? Of course I will. Only garbage tries to weasel out of their responsibilities. And apparently you really have no choice but to fight fate right?" I asked with a sigh. Igor smiled. "Keima I believe you humans say liven up. Just because fate can't be fought doesn't mean you can't give it a helping hand to make it what you want it atleast a little." Igor commented as he continued to smile. Goblins have some rather freaky smiles. "Well that's good to know. Then I'm going to bust my ass to help fate so no one dies." I said as I got up. "Good lad. Now take the Velvet Key as it is proof of you accepting the contract. With it you can come and go to the Velvet room as you please." Igor explained as it came to me. "Maybe next time I'll know what this power is." I commented as I took it. Moment I did I blacked out.

I woke up just as my phone rang. I checked the clock on it and saw I was asleep for only a couple hours. I quickly picked up my phone to answer it. "_Dude! We're all set to go! We're meeting up at my place before going to AIya's to eat. The adults apparently are gonna meet up at your place to talk about something. Are ya and Yuri ready?" _Kisuke asked sounding as cheerful as ever. "Hm? Oh, sure. Sorry dude, I just woke up." I replied as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "_Heh, well get Yuri and hurry on over. Everyone's excited to meet ya!" _Kisuke exclaimed before hanging up. I sighed and put down my phone.

I got up and looked out the window as I saw the clouds gathering. "The clouds are looking rather ominous. Goddamnit Igor..." I muttered under my breath as I pocketed my wallet and phone before tossing my jacket on. Yuri was waiting excitedly out my door ready to go. She must've heard me wake up and got ready as soon as she heard me get up. Then after saying bye to Yu and Rise we were out the door. Little did we know that Igor was right and that the events he foretold was about to begin.

A/N And now the journey begins... Hopefully next time Igor is a lil' less cryptic with Keima. Seriously, are me and him the only ones who get frustrated by him? The Traitor has been added to the Arcana that remain for a Social Link or Character someone can suggest. Hermit, Hanged Man, Tower, Pope, Popess, Fortitude, Karma, The Traitor and Fire are availiable. Hope ya enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Backside of the TV

Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series, I'm not THAT creative. So Persona and all it's characters are property of Atlus. Natsu Tatsumi is the property of Demon Ragna. RIkka Arisato is the property of TheFortuneArcania. I own Keima, Ryoko, Kimiko, Kisuke, Hayate, Hana, Yuri, and Amen. Please don't sue me, me and my coworkers don't think I'd last very long in prison.

Chapter 2- Backside of the TV

04/07/2037 Weather- Rainy

A man was standing in his home staring out the window as the rain came down. He just came home after a trip when he arrived to a voice mail from his friend Akihiko. He clutched an object in his hand and growled in anger before looking at the object in his hand. It was a handgun that hadn't been used in years, but you could tell it was well taken care of.

"Why... WHY!?" He shouted angrily as he threw the gun across the room. He then proceeded to scream and curse at what he was just told. His dog ran and hid when he noticed how angry his master was. When he sensed his master was done screaming and raving, he picked the gun up and walked over to his master.

The man saw his dog looking up at him with the gun in his mouth and tail wagging hundreds of miles per hour. The man just chuckled and took the gun from the man before petting his loyal dog. "Hamuko... If you actually told me why you left me all those years ago I feel like this probably wouldn't have happened... You just acted so strange after your visit to Inaba..." The man lamented as he stared at the gun.

The dog whined and pawed at his master's leg. "Yeah... I know what I'm going to do now. I'm going to Inaba to find some answers! I'll get the rest of **SEES, **if I can. My gut is telling me they know something. I mean, Akihiko sounds like he was hiding something. They once told me about the allies they made from Inaba and something about a midnight channel. Who knows, maybe I'll find some answer there. Come on Koromaru II!" The man named **Shinjiro Aragaki** went to his room to pack his bags.

He packed his bags, packed another gun that was similar to the first one and made some quick calls. Before leaving, he spotted a picture of him and my mother. He picked it up and smiled. "Hamuko, I'll find out the truth. But first I have people to find. It's gonna take the others to help me resist going after the fucker that killed you in that accident." Shinjiro said as he traced mom's image before putting it in his bag. And before anyone wonders, no, he's not my dad.

As Rise helped Yuri with her rain coat that she had all the buttons done wrong, Yu pulled me aside. "Keima, I need to have a word with you." Yu said as he showed up at my room's door while I pulled my boots on. "Hm? Something wrong Uncle?" I asked curiously as I tossed my coat on. He came in and shut the door behind him. "It's about how you were feeling. Feeling any better?" He asked looking concerned. "Yeah, I really just needed some rest. Big day ya know with the move and leaving my old life behind." I replied as I thought it best to leave out the conversation with Igor. He just stared at me like he knew I was hiding something.

He looked outside my door and closed it again before locking it and placing a pillow at the bottom of my door in order to keep sound from escaping. "Keima, as you know I was real close to my uncle when I came to Inaba. He was truthful with me except in the case of his deceased wife before opening up to me." Yu explained as he sat at my room's desk. "I know. Aunt Nanako mentioned that a few times as did mom." I added. Yu nodded. "Keima, I want us to have that same kind of relationship. I always felt guilty since I kept a secret from my uncle for months. Me and my friends all kept a secret from our families. Sure your mom had a similar one, but you know our parents weren't exactly there for her." Yu explained further. "I don't have maternal grandparents..." I muttered feeling resentful towards them. I always have in all honesty. "I don't blame you." Yu said looking away, ashamed of his parents.

"So what secret did you keep from your uncle?" I asked curiously. Yu looked like he was nervous to talk about it. "Before I answer that, I have a few questions to ask you." Yu replied honestly as he recomposed himself. "Sure. What do ya need to know?" I asked having a feeling I knew what he was going to ask. "Did anything happen before you got your headache?" He questioned. "Like what?" I asked hoping he wouldn't ask anything that would lead to me telling him about the Velvet Room. "Like any weird dreams?" Yu replied. Fuck. I was hesitant to reply.

Yu apparently took this as an answer. "Ok, next question. Yuri said your headache worsened severly after you met the gas station attendent. Did you shake her hand?" He asked further making me wonder just how he was figuring this out. "Well now that you mention it... Yeah, I did actually. But what does that have to do with anything? It's not like she was filthy or anything. I mean, the town wouldn't let a business get that physically dirty without complaints." I replied wondering what shaking a hand had to do with it. "Hmmm... Yuri mentioned feeling a bit queasy after she ruffled her hair. But no we wouldn't let it close unless it failed a health inspection." Yu replied as he began to think.

After a couple minutes of silence, my curiousity got the best of me. "Uncle Yu, just what are you getting at?" I asked just really wanting to know. Before I could get my answer, his phone rang. I couldn't hear just what he said, but it must've been bad since his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Are you certain!? I mean, you have to be ABSOLUTELY certain!" Yu shouted in a panic into the phone. He looked absolutely pissed. Then he looked at me and looked as if he was scared for my safety. "No he doesn't! No I won't! HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Yu screamed angrily into the phone. I got curious since he kept looking at me before looking away quickly.

"U-Uncle Yu?" I asked nervously. Yu didn't look at me. He instead just grunted. "Look, I'll be over to the station as soon as possible. I have to drop off Keima and Yuri at the Hanamuras'. OF COURSE IT'S TO MAKE SURE THEY ARE SAFE!" Yu shouted before hanging up urgently.

Yu looked at me looking worried and concerned. "Keima." He said as he got up and headed towards the door. "Y-Yes?" I asked in response, worried about him going off again. "I'm taking you to Yosuke's. It's not safe for you kids to walk the streets alone right now." Yu stated seriously as he opened the door. "Why? Uncle Yu what happened?" I asked trying to be brave enough to finish asking. "Don't worry about it. Just- Just don't go outside unless absolutely necessary!" Yu ordered as he sounded like he was unsure how to handle whatever situation was occuring.

This was around when I got the feeling he was keeping something from me. "Uncle Yu! You just gave me a talk about being honest with one another and wanting a relationship like you had with your uncle. You said you didn't want any secrets between us. Now what do you call what you're doing now? When you say he doesn't need to know you obviously mean me. This is further proven by how you kept looking over to me. Is someone after me?" I asked fiercely, feeling I had the right to know what was going on. Yu sighed.

He turned to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Listen, Keima. There are things that are best left unknown atleast for now. I promise I will tell you when the time is right." Yu explained out of concern. "When someone is apparently coming after me? That sounds like an awfully good time to tell me!" I snapped angrily. Yu looked shocked that I snapped like that.

Yu shook his head. "I'm sorry Keima. But I can't say anything since I promised your mother on the day you were born." Yu admitted, looking apologetic. "What the Hell does my mom have to do with this? Does it have something to do with my dad or something?" I asked feeling a combination of angry and confused. Yu was hesitant. "So you really don't remember what your mom told you. She did mention you blacked out and blocked everything she told you from your memory." Yu replied looking even more hesitant. "So it does!?" I asked feeling like I was now getting somewhere. Yu was silent. "Finish getting ready. You don't want to keep the others waiting. I also hear Yuri jumping up and down on the living room couch. I have to get something." Yu said trying to calm down as he left the room.

I was left alone in my room. I was full of questions I knew I would not get out of my Uncle and it made me madder than Hell. He told me he wanted us to be honest with one another, and yet there he was not telling me what I wanted to know. I just tried to calm down and believe him when he said he would tell me when it was time. Little did I know I would find out sooner than thought.

Me and Yuri were in the car when Yu came out. He put a couple things in the trunk of his car which I couldn't figure out what since they were wrapped up. He then got in and started to drive The whole time Yuri was bouncing up and down in her seat talking about how much fun me and her were going to have with the others. All the while I just sat in mine and tried to get my mind off what Yu was keeping from me. I noticed several police cars were patrolling the streets of Inaba which I found strange since Inaba was usually peaceful.

What was going on? Did this really involve my dad? Just what did he do to cause this much alarm? What did mom make Uncle Yu promise her the day I was born? Was my dad a bad guy? Was he some sort of villian who commited some attrocious deed? I was afraid to find out, yet all the more I wanted to know.

Soon we arrived at the Hanamura residence. I saw Yosuke and his wife Chie load up into their car and zoom away. "I wonder where they are going." I said as me and Yuri got out of Yu's car. "We, Naoto, Kanji, Teddie and Yukiko are going to go check something. I'll be heading over after dropping you two off." Yu replied as he got out to get something out of the trunk. "Does it have something to do with that phone call you got earlier?" I asked curiously. Yu merely nodded in response.

He then handed me the longer of the two wrapped objects and Yuri the much shorter one. "Now listen to me VERY carefully you two. Do not leave the house unless ABSOLUTE necessary! All I'm going to say is that there is someone very dangerous running loose. That's what the call I got earlier was about." He explained more seriously that I had seen him all day. "Who's lose daddy?" Yuri asked curiously as she stared at the wrapped object Yu gave her. "A very dangerous criminal sweetheart. Now that I think about it, it's probably best you two are with the others today. Now if you have to leave the house and if you run into anything or anyone dangerous, then use what I gave you. Hopefully you won't have too. Just stay with the other kids." Yu lectured looking incredibly worried. "We will, don't worry so much Uncle Yu." I said with a laugh.

Yu smiled softly. "Sorry, just being a concerned parent. Just promise me you'll protect Yuri with your life, ok Keima?" Yu apologized before looking towards Yuri. It was my turn to smile as I picked up Yuri. "She's got her big bro and friends with her. I think she's safe." I replied with a smirk. "Good, I'm trusting you. Yuri, be a good girl ok?" Yu asked looking relieved. Yuri nodded happily before hopping down and running inside the house.

This left me and Yu alone again. Yu was about to get into the car when I remembered something Igor said. "H-Hey Uncle Yu?" I asked, nervous as to he would react to my question. "What?" Yu asked curiously stopping at the car door. "What's the Wild Card?" I asked coming out and asking. Yu froze. "Who told you that term?!" Yu in his shock asked. "A-A strange man I saw in a dream..." I replied nervously. Yu sighed and scratched his head as if he knew this was going to happen eventually.

"It's like the number zero. It holds numerous possibilties for your abilities. I should have asked you outright instead of beating around the bush earlier. Why do you ask about the Wild Card now? " He replied as he closed his car door. "I don't know. I guess I was afraid to earlier when you first asked about my dreams. I saw a strange goblin man and a woman in a place called the Velvet Room. They said they knew you and mom. They also mentioned journeys you both went on with your friends." I explained as I looked down. "Heh, Keima don't be afraid to talk to me about anything. But yes, me and your mom do know Igor and his assistant." Yu said with a smile. I felt relieved. "Good. I was afraid you'd think I was crazy." I said with a chuckle.

Then he opened his car door again and got in. "You're not crazy Keima. Events are about to transpire. Events that you are probably unprepared for. No, not probably. Definently." Yu explained with a grim expression. "What's going on Uncle Yu? This definently has to involve the dangerous person you said was loose. And just how is this Wild Card ability suppose to help?" I asked, desperate to know. Yu shook his head. "There's more to the situation than you think. I'll explain to you later. But for now just listen to what I said. I've got to get going now. BE VERY CAREFUL! Stay Safe." Yu explained before he closed his car door and drove away.

I didn't get all the answers I wanted but atleast I got one or two. But it also made me worry about what would happen that night. Then I heard Yuri call me into the house so I shrugged, try to force the worries out of my head and headed on in.

"So this is the famous Keima Narukami I've been hearing so much of." A tanned skin teen in a pin striped suit said as he greeted me upon me entering the living room. "And you must be **Amen. **The one who always carries the Book of the Dead with him right?" I greeted in return. "Haha, yes yes. That would be me. I hope your mother was judged fairly before passing on to the afterlife." Amen laughed before saying his kind comment to me. "You and me both. As long as mom is comfortable in Heaven I'm good." I said thankful for his kindness.

"Anyways now that Keima and Yuri are here we can finally get down to business!" **Kisuke** exclaimed once everyone was seated. "You better not be pulling some stupid stunt again Kisuke. I'm missing something I wanted to watch on TV!" Snapped the short blonde haired son of Kanji and Naoto, **Natsu** Tatsumi. "Come on Natsu, it won't kill you to miss ONE episode." His sister with blue hair with blonde streaks, **Kimiko** groaned. Natsu just grumbled and sat on the couch after grabbing the living room tv's remote. Yukiko's and Teddie's blonde haired daughter, **Ren**, just giggled. Everyone flinched, sensing a laughing fit she had a habit of getting into just like her mother.

Ok I should probably take a moment to describe everyone should't I? First there's Amen Harakhty an egyptian transfer student. When he's not in his school uniform he's more than likely in his black and white pinstriped suit. For some reason always wears it outside of school, saying he looks classy and sophisticated in it and how girls dig that kind of thing. That along with his red eyes and snowy white hair gets him funny looks on occasion from what I heard. He's also very into his egyptian heritage. The guy ALWAYS carries around a copy of the Egyptian Book of the Dead for crying outloud. He's about as tall as I am, so about 5'8. He's 16 in his second year of high school like Natsu

Then we have Ren. She's identical to her mother, height, facial features, how she carries herself, everything. Only difference is her blonde hair, she got that from her dad. She wears primarily red and black like her mom, but she also wears alot of white too. At times she looks like a palette swap of her mom. She also is very girly, that is when she's happy. When she's mad and I mean even just a little bit mad, she can make a gang of the toughest badasses cry like babies. She can kick the ever loving crap out of anyone without so much as wrinkling her skirt or breaking her perfectly manicured nails. Although she acts like she's sweet and innocent to lure people she's mad at into a false sense of security. She also has a fantastic sense of smell, sight and hearing. It's almost inhuman really. Lately she has been trying to keep calm and not going ballistic since it's very unlady like in her opinion. She's a first year like I am at 15.

Then we have Natsu Tatsumi. We've always gotten along rather well whenever we met. But the past couple times I've noticed he was acting differently since people was picking on him for being such a otaku like I am. He's similar to his dad in that way. He even picked up his habit of skipping school as well as his fashion sense, especially how he wears his school uniform. Other than that I've always known him to be as brilliant with deductive reasoning like his mom. Although that has lead him into having a smartmouth which has gotten him into trouble quite a few times. He's around six feet making him the tallest in the group. He's also a second year at 16.

Then there's his younger sister Kimiko. Her long hair is as blue as her mom's with streaks of blonde since she thought it'd look cool. She one day found the blue top her mom wore when she was in high school and begged Naoto to let her keep it. She's seen wearing it extremely often. There's also her mom's hat she absolutely loves. Usually I noticed girls are horrified with what their moms' wore in their youth, Kimiko not so much. She's a cool and calm, not so much as a tom boy as her mom was. Although she can get so adorable and cute when flustered. I mentioned this to Emi once and... Well, let's just say that Emi's temper is bad. It's probably good that I didn't tell her that Kimiko got flustered around me easily whenever I'm around her. Emi ave me the silent treatment for a week. Kimiko is also heavy into detective novels wishing she was a detective like the ones in her books and her mom. She dreams of one day being a great female detective, saying she wasn't going to be afraid of the gender barrier like her mother. This made her parents so very proud of her. Then there's her talent for hacking and her occasional habit of teasing Natsu when 's about five feet with grey eyes. She's 14 and on her last year of middle school.

I really don't need to explain Kisuke. But I haven't said much about Ryoko, Nanako's daughter. Like you know she's my cousin. We've always been close and she's like my sister. She's always happy to see me. Funny thing is we were born on the same day with me being a couple hours older. She has dark brown if not black hair and dark grey eyes. Her bangs are short but her sides are longer and the length of her hair is kept in a ponytail when it's not just down. She's a little shorter than me with a athletic yet lanky build. Personality wise she can be quiet and shy around new people. She's also mature for her age and studious, one thing we don't have in common. Although Yu did tell me that I had to study often. Sometimes she is called anti-social which irritates her. But when she's mad, she's like another person. She's also very loyal to her friends.

"Hey, where's Ryoko by the way?" I asked curiously. "Oh! She had to go to the bath-" Kimiko began to reply before being cut off by a loud squeel. I was then tackled to the ground by none other than Ryoko.

After having Ryoko pried off me and getting the kinks out of my back, she smiled big at me. "About time you showed up!" She exclaimed happily. "Heh, sorry I wasn't feeling well. My head is still kinda sore." I apologized with a soft smile. "You better be! I've been waiting ever since I was told you were coming to Inaba!" Ryoko snapped. "Calm down Ryoko-chan. I'm here ok." I said with a chuckle in order to calm her down.

Then Kisuke cleared his throat in order to get out attention. "Well now! Now for the reason we are all here!" He said sounding excited. "It's not even midnight yet dude. Why did we have to meet so early?" Natsu complained. "Well we are also here to have a welcoming party for Keima of course! That and we did have to meet up early since all the adults ran off somewhere." Kisuke replied as he broke open a case of soda that was in the living room.

Yuri was the one who asked the question everyone had on their mind. "Does anyone know where the adults went?" She asked curiously as she hopped up on a recliner. "Hmmm. Not really. Mom and dad just told me it was important and not to worry. Blah blah blah, don't get nosy. That kind of thing." Kisuke replied with a shrug. "I was told something similar. I don't know why, but something doesn't feel right." Ren added looking skeptical. "Mother and father were acting suspicious as well. They bluntly expressed their desire for me and Natsu to not ask so many questions." Kimiko explained as she tried to think of possibilities. "Totally. It irritates me when mom speaks so calmly like that. It irritates me even more when someone acts so suspicious." Natsu added in agreement with his sister.

Amen shrugged. "My family weren't involved with whatever is going on. So I have nothing to add. Keima, did Detective Narukami tell you anything?" Amen asked as he began to think too. There's something ominous about how he looks when he is thinking. "No. Although I think he was close. He did confirm that my parents were somehow involved. He also confirmed that a dangerous criminal was on the loose so he hit it home that we were to stay inside. He also seemed wary to answer when it came to my dad saying that he promised my mom he wouldn't say anything about him the day I was born." I explained as I began to believe my dad had something to do with this. "Dude, that's quite a bit actually. Maybe your dad is a criminal or something." Natsu deduced. Ryoko seemed bothered by this. "W-We don't know that! Don't be so stupid Natsu!" Ryoko snapped viciously, taking us all by surprise.

"W-Whoa! Calm down there killer!" Natsu pleaded with wide eyes. Yuri just looked up at Ryoko which seemed to calm her down. "Sorry... I don't know what came over me." Ryoko said apologetically as she sat down.

She looked like she was hiding something. "Ryoko? Is there something bothering you?" Kimiko asked curiously, picking up on this instantaneously. "No! Nothing is bothering me! Let's just have some fun already ok!" Ryoko snapped even more fiercely. Everyone just sighed and agreed, despite the fact that we were all getting worried about her.

We had a blast the next few hours. We played some video games, ate take out from Aiya's and discussed what kind of clubs I should join once I started school. Eventually Kisuke asked about the wrapped up objects me and Yuri had with us.

"Uncle Yu said they were for just in case we did leave the house. So more than likely something for defense." I replied after Kisuke asked. "Well then dude unwrap them! I want to see just what kind of fire power you're packing!" Kisuke demanded to know all fired up. "Yes. Maybe it will shed some light into the severity of the situation outside." Kimiko commented. I shrugged and picked up mine.

"Dude?" Kisuke asked with widened eyes. "Yeah?" I asked in response, equally amazed. "Your Uncle gave you a Katana. An actually sharp katana." Kisuke stated. "And Yuri a tanto. Damn dude, it must be real dangerous to go out!" Natsu commented. This made the group even more curious.

Then I noticed the time. "Hey, it's eleven already. The adults are not back yet." He commented. Kisuke smirked which filled everyone with dread. "Why are you smirking Kisuke-kun?" Ren asked curiously. "A totally kickass idea that's what!" Kisuke replied looking totally psyched. "Please tell me this doesn't involve leaving the house unless it was absolutely necessary like we were told?" I pleaded with a sigh as I felt my scar from his last totally kickass idea started flaring up, "Let's watch the midnight channel at Junes!" Kisuke exclaimed all full of energy, ignoring me, "Yep. Called it." I said with a sigh.

"Kisuke, that would be illegal. Break and entering at night, after closing hours. The law won't care if your dad runs the branch. But if it gets out then not only could he get fired, but we could all get arrested!" Kimiko explained looking as if she knew it was a bad idea. "Oh I know the place like the back of my hand. I know how we can get it and out without no one EVER knowing!" Kisuke said confidantly.

"Ok dude, first of all why?" Natsu asked with his arms crossed against his chest. "Come on! We are investigating a creepy urban legend! Stores can be creepy at night after closing! And with some psycho on the loose it's a perfect setting!" Kisuke replied, looking hellbent on doing this. "Right, right. Then how do you plan on us defending ourselves if we run into said psycho? Only armed members of our group are Yuri and Keima." Natsu further inquired. "Dad collects weapons. I'm sure if we return before they do, dad won't notice!" Kisuke replied with a smirk. "He won't give up..." Amen said with a sigh as he just opened up his book and started to read.

Ryoko looked like she was getting irritated. "Kisuke get real! When has situations in an abandoned store ever ended well? We are fucking high schoolers!" Ryoko snapped, looking like she was trying to hide something. For some reason I was waiting for this moment. "Ryoko, we may be high schoolers. But we are japanese high schoolers. It's like, nature's law that we do something stupid, reckless and possibly life threatening!" I said being a smartass, feeling relieved that I had an actual excuse to say that. "See! He agrees with me!" Kisuke pointed out happily. "What? I was just trying to be a smartass!" I said defensively.

"Pfft, it's a store. We can find plenty of places to hide." Kisuke scoffed. "Need we tell you all the times that hiding in a store wasn't?" Ryoko asked with a raised eyebrow. "There was one scene in that old american movie Eight legged freaks." Ren said beginning the examples. "There's the game Dead Rising. My mom told me about it." I added. "There was an arc in that one old webcomic Penny Arcade." Natsu continued. "There was an incident in New York around 2011 where someone just came in and started shooting everyone before Thanksgiving." Amen suggested. Everyone looked at him as if they were wondering what he was talking about. "What? I enjoy american history!" Amen exclaimed.

"Ok ok! But we will be fine! If not, then I'll take the blame." Kisuke said as he continued to try talking us into going. "He just won't stop." Ren said with a sigh. "We're so gonna die..." Ryoko groaned with a identical sigh. "Let's just go and hope it turns out alright..." I added with a feeling of impending doom. Yuri started shaking and hid behind me. So after the others raided Yosuke's collection, we took a deep breath and headed out.

As we walked we hid evertime we saw a police car. We knew it was dangerous out right now but we only were out since Kisuke wouldn't shut up. Yuri clung to me out of fear. Natsu managed to remain tough and not afraid as well as Amen. Ren followed close to Kisuke, both glaring at him and hoping he would protect her. Kimiko on the other hand remained cool and calm, atleast on the outside. She was also keeping close to me, eventually she would reveal she was frightened out of her wits.

When we were almost there, I was looking in all directions to make sure we weren't followed and if the coast was clear. I didn't see that I was walking right into a guy that was also wandering town. "Ooph! I'm sorry sir!" I apologized, freaking out and hoping he wouldn't rat us out. "Oh, it's quite alright young man. Shouldn't you kids be inside?" He asked with a kind smile and as he pushed up his glasses.

The man had long wavy brown hair and glasses over his dark brown eyes. He had a goatee that looked like it had been unkept for quite sometime. He wore a brown suit that looked brand new however. Something told me that this man was someone I should be wary of. He actually fit the description of someone I saw in a old picture of mom's.

"We're sorry sir. We were um... Heading home now." I lied quickly. "Oh that's good to know. Midnight is approaching quickly. And after all, midnight is indeed a dangerous time of night if you believe some things." The man explained as he continued to smile. I looked at my friends and they too seemed to be feeling rather uneasy around this man.

"What about you? There's supposedly a crazed maniac running around right now." I mentioned as I placed my hand on my wrapped up katana. "Oh, I enjoy a nightly stroll. You know what, you kids remind me of a group of kid I knew when they were your age. Especially you young man. You look familiar." The man replied as he tried to get a better look at me. He looked even more familiar. I really thought I heard my mom's voice saying to run.

"**Shuji Ikutsuki!" **I exclaimed as a name came to mind. "Heheh. So you know my name. How is that?" The man asked curiously with a grin. "M-My mom knew you!" I stuttered as I tried to remember what he did that made me mom so hateful of him. "Oh? Hmmm. Are you Mitsuru's, Fuuka's, Chidori's, or Yukari's son?" Shuji asked curiously, grinning still. His grin creeped me out. "Hamuko Narukami." I replied as I heard mom's voice again telling me to run.

For a moment his grin faded. He looked almost resentful. "I see. I should've figured as much since I feel the same potential in you as I did her. Interesting. I do hope we run into one another soon. Good day." Shuji explained before smiling again and walking away.

I was still curious. "Wait! What did you do to make my mom and her friends hate you!?' I shouted, getting the feeling he would have answers to questions I had. He turned to me, smiled and turned away again as he kept walking. "Don't you just love the full moon? I do believe the next one is on the 29th." He replied simply before chuckling. And he was gone. No, he's not my dad either.

"What a strange man..." Ren commented. "Totally. He was freaky." Kisuke said in agreement. "For some reason he pisses me off." Natsu added with a glare. "And what was with the comment about the next full moon? Maybe we should be careful around then. I got a bad vibe off him." Kimiko wandered. "Looked like a total freak job to me. I wonder what he had to do with your mom." Ryoko bluntly stated. "I don't know. I just know mom and the others held some sort of animosity against him. I could've sworn I felt mom telling me to run..." I said wondering if anything today wouldn't make me curious. "He looked creepy..." Yuri said, hiding behind me.

"Holy shit dude! It's thirty minutes until midnight!" Kisuke exclaimed as it began to rain and he checked his phone. "And it's starting to rain again. Junes fortunately isn't much farther." Kimiko added as she opened up her umbrella. "Chaaarrrge!" Yuri ordered all fired up. Everyone couldn't help but hug her and love on her because of how cute she looked.

As we walked, I noticed Ryoko look increasingly worried about something. "Something wrong Ryou-chan?" I asked noticing this. "Y-Yeah... I'm just a little nervous..." Ryoko replied with a sigh. "About what?" I asked out of concern for my cousin. "I'll tell you later..." She replied with a sigh before walking ahead. I honestly felt my headache coming back because of all the worrying I was doing and all the questions that filled my head that day.

We finally arrived at Junes and followed Kisuke through a alleyway. We arrived at the security room where he quickly turned off the security cameras. "Shouldn't we be worry just how good he is at this?" Kimiko asked as we watched him hack the computers in their in order to trick the system into thinking the cameras would be on the whole time we were there. "Erm, maybe a good idea. You're good at hacking too right?" I asked feeling a bit wary of Kisuke's newly revealed talent. "She deletes my... Collection (Whenever I get one accumilated) through her cell phone. I'd say she is. Damn little sister." Natsu muttered under her breath. "I have no idea what you are talking about..." Kimiko said slyly. I began questioning the ethics of the crowd I was getting into.

Then Kisuke led us into the electronics department. We were shocked out of our minds when we saw that the lights were already on. "What the Hell! Someone is already here!" Kisuke shouted in shock. "Shhh! Keep quiet ya idiot!" Natsu hissed.

"Is it possible that the store was robbed?" Kimiko asked as she examined shelves for empty spots. "No... Only ones who know how to get in undetected are me, dad, mom and Teddie. They couldn't have come here so late. It's not like coming here so late was the important thing they had to do with the others." Kisuke explained as he tried to think of the possilbities. "I don't know dude. Mom and dad always told us that they would hang out here with their friends here. Maybe this is the best place they could think of to discuss whatever is going on." Natsu suggested.

Kimiko smirked. "And you say that you don't like to use that deductive reasoning that you inheirited from mom." Kimiko said with a smirk. "Just like how I used it to figure that you've been wearing perfume and very subtley looking a little more feminine ever since you heard Keima was moving to town?" Natsu teased in retaliation. Kimiko suddenly turned red and kicked Natsu as hard in the jewels as she could. She then went about unplugging televisions in the room.

"Erm, shouldn't we help her?" I asked nervously. "M-Maybe! We wouldn't want to suffer Natsu's fate..." Kisuke replied as he ran around, unplugging televisions from left to right. "Pain... Must... Share... Paaaiiin..." Natsu groaned in agony as he cringed on the ground, We just left him on the ground while we all quickly unplugged the televisions. With gloves on of course.

Then we all sat around the biggest televisions. Our eyes were glued to the clock on our phones as the last few seconds ran out until midnight. Then followed by a lightning strike, all the televisions turned on with a yellow yet blurry background. "Holy shit... It's real..." Natsu said in shock. "I never imagined that such an ubsurd urban legend would really exist..." Kimiko commented with a mystified look on her face. "Dude, this is so cool!" Kisuke exclaimed, ever the excited member of our team. "Shhh! I see something appearing on the t.v!" Amen snapped as he hushed everyone else.

On each t.v, a person appeared, all blurred out. We tried to get a better look and saw that the person was running. And after a few minutes the images got clearer until we saw that it was a different person per t.v. Then came what really got us, the images became completely clear until we saw that the people on the televisions were us!

We all felt automatically ill due to shock. "J-Just what the Hell is going on!?" Natsu snapped. "That's us but it can't be!" Ren gasped. Everyone was yammering as they were trying to figure out what was going on.

Meanwhile I was freaking out just a little more. My headache returned as I was getting dizzy. _"Hear my voice! Embrace my existence. I art thou and thou art I!"_ A voice in my head demanded. I clutched my head as the voice repeated itself over and over. Before I knew it, I was backing up into one of the televisions. I didn't notice that my hand was actually entering the television until everyone screamed. I then blacked out.

"_You are afraid are you?"_ A voice asked mysteriously. I was in total darkness when I heard the voice. "What would I be afraid of?" I asked curiously in response. "_Of who you are. What caused you're conception. And your fear of being alone when others find out." _The voice replied simply as a figured appeared. I was shocked to see it was a darker version of me with yellow eyes.

"What the Hell... Just who are you?" I asked in confusion. "_I am you. Your shadow, your true self. The self you hide from everyone_." My shadow replied calmly. "My shadow? What bullshit is that? I have nothing to hide!" I snapped at him. My shadow looked sad. "_If only you would just accept me. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this pain... We would also be able to accept the answers you seek so much easier..._" My shadow said looking oh so pitiful.

This caught my attention. "What do the answers I want have to do with this?" I asked thinking I was getting somewhere. "_Like I said, who you are, what caused your conception. And most of all, the identity of your dad." _My shadow replied, seeing my attention was caught.

"Tell me, do you know these answers?" I asked as my desperation to know came out. "_Of course I do. Again, I am you, the self you hide. I was created the day your mom told you the truth and you wrote it out of your memory." _My shadow replied with a smile finally appearing. "Then tell me! Please, I have to know! It's driving me crazy!" I pleaded desperately. "_I can't tell you that..." _My shadow reluctantly replied. "Why not!?" I snapped angrily. "_It's... Not pleasent. That's what you must accept about me. The truth isn't always pretty, which is why you wrote the truth out of your memory."_ My other self replied as his smile vanished.

I fell to my knees. "Is it really that bad?" I asked as my desperation grew, and despair began to rise. "_Very... But would you be able to handle it? Would you be able to live with the dark truth?"_ My shadow asked solemnly. "Y-Yes... I just want to know so badly... I feel empty that there's a part of me I don't know... A pain that none of my friends can heal. A part of Keima Narukami that no one knows..." I replied as I tried to ignore my despair. "_And if they can't deal with it? Emi especially? She rejects you after you tell her? If everyone did after finding out just how wretched your origins really are?" _My shadow asked further as his expression became more serious.

My heart stopped. What if they did? Emi especially? I found myself unable to breathe. Then I saw the bracelet made for me on my wrist. That reminded me that I had to believe in Emi and my friends. I lived not for the answers, I lived for them. "Emi... And my friends..." I said to myself as images of everyone went through my head.

I stood up and looked seriously at my mirror self. "I'll deal with the risk! I believe in everyone's love for me! I may react badly yes if it is truly as bad as you say it is, but that doesn't matter! I have everyone! Friends and family who are there to support me in my darkest of times! So if you are me, then so be it my other self!" I said fiercely. He smiled brightly. "_Thank you." _He said looking relieved as he glowed blue and seemed to change form.

He now looked like a man in blue and silver armored robes. He wore a mask with wolf like features and a sword in hand and a mirror in the other. "What the Hell just happened..." I asked myself in amazement as he then vanished and a card appeared before me. "_I am Tsukuyomi... The deity that was born from Izangi's right eye." _The being's voice said calmly before I woke up with a start and a burning right eye.

I saw I was in a strange place that was foggier than all Hell. The fog was so think I could barely see through it all, it even gave me a headache worse than before. I felt around for someone, anyone. Fortunately I found most of everyone, unfortunately I found Ren by groping her accidentally, therefore earning a huge slap from her and a jealous Kimiko to which I was oblivious as to why.

"Where the Hell are we?" Ren asked groggily. "I can't see a damn thing here. It's too foggy." Natsu replied. "Is everyone here?" Kimiko asked as she tried to take a head check. "That's weird, I don't see Ryoko." I replied as I tried to look as far as I could. This only made my right eye burn more.

"Big Bro, are you ok? Your eye looks really red. And the middle is all yellow!" Yuri asked out of concern. "IT's WHAT?!" I asked in a panic. Ren quickly produced her compact mirror after seeing my eye and looking freaked. Yuri was right. My eye was bloodshot (It eventually went back to white) and the color was now a golden yellow. I started freaking out.

Everyone checked their eyes and to their relief, theirs' were normal. "Well first off, we should worry about where Ryoko is first. My eye can wait." I said once I managed to calm down. "She couldn't have gotten far. It's only twenty minutes passed midnight." Amen said as he looked as his watch. "But where do we start? It looks like it's easy to get lost here." Kimiko noted as she looked in all directions.

Then came our answer. "I don't know why you are all complaining. I can see here perfectly!" Ren said as she looked all over. "But how can you do that?!" Kisuke asked in utter amazement. "Who knows. My senses have always been better remember?" Ren replied with a shrug. "Then there's where to begin." Kimiko reminded us. That's where we were stumped.

We just then started running in a random direction in hopes it was the right one with Ren at the lead. Eventually all began to get frustrated. "Damnit! This is getting us nowhere and we don't even know where to go! I'm going to kick Ryoko's ass for running out on us!" Natsu cursed angrily. I don't blame him, I was getting irritated myself.

My eye started flaring up again and I clutched it. "Grrr! Damn this eye! It's bothered me ever since we got here! Why can't it just have use if it somehow changed!" I growled as I got frustrated. Apparently those were the magic words. Then as if by magic, my right eye saw something different. It saw Ryoko running from weird looking creatures. Then my eye saw the exact path we had to take.

"You guys! This may sound fucked up but-" I began to say before Natsu cut in with "Not as fucked up as this place I bet." "What is it Keima?" Kimiko asked curiously. "My right eye just saw the path to Ryoko! She's also running from some shadowy creatures!" I replied frantically. "Just how the Hell can it do that?" Kisuke asked looking confused. "Who knows, who cares, let's just trust it! Tell me where to go!" Ren snapped. So I gave her the directions and we ran towards it.

I found if I covered my left eye, then I could see the location and path to Ryoko more clearly and a bit longer. I also wondered how I could use this ability at anytime. As we got closer and closer we heard distressed noises and grunts. We all just ran faster.

Then we heard Ren shriek. We turned to see shadow creatures similar to the ones I saw in the vision with Ryoko appearing. "Just what the Hell are these things!?" Natsu asked as he got his fists ready to fight. "These are the things Ryoko is up against! We have to take them down if we want to proceed!" I replied as I drew my sword.

"Oh my... I was really hoping not having to fight..." Ren said with a sigh. "Oh please! Don't get all girly on us now!" Natsu groaned. "But it's so unladylike!" Ren whined. We all facepalmed ourselves. "They said your skirt makes you look fat!" Kisuke said randomly out of frustration. "THEY WHAT!? OH IT'S ON NOW!" Ren roared angrily as her personality took a mental one eighty. She then just lunged right at the shadows with her perfectly manicured nails gleaming.

"She does know they apparently don't talk right?" I asked in a whisper in Kisuke's ear. "Pffft, does it look like I care? It's working isn't it?" Kisuke replied with a devious smirk. "Kisuke... You really do have issues..." I said with a sigh. "Who cares! I'm getting us results! Chaaarrrge!" Kisuke replied before charging into battle with two daggers drawn. You know how in anime there are times in which the characters get these big sweat drops? Yeah, the rest of us felt like we actually got those.

"B-Big Bro... I'm scared..." Yuri said as she tugged at my leg. "I know kiddo. So am I. But we will pull through this!" I said trying to make her feel better. "Promise?" She asked as she looked up at me. I smiled back. "Promise!" I replied confidently.

"Here's one problem." Kimiko commented as she put some bullets in the little hand gun she always had on her. "What?" I asked curiously. "Natsu and Ren both use their fists and are good at it. I spend time at a shooting range. Amen and Kisuke both use knives and daggers like Yuri. They are easy weapons. But you use a sword which is a bit more complex." Kimiko pointed out. "And you're pointing out that I probably don't know how to use it?" I asked with a deadpan expression. "Do you?" Kimiko asked with a similar expression. "Of course I do! I spent several years of my life learning!" I replied proudly. "Video games?" She sighed. "Video games! Just watch!" I exclaimed as I got fired up. "Oh this has to be good..." Kimiko said with a sigh.

I charged at the closest shadow. "Up!" I shouted as I cut upward at it. I managed to knock it up into the air with a single slash. I used another one as a jumping point and slash downwards at the first one. "Down!" I shouted as I cut it down, chaining it with my Up attack. I then thrusted it to the left, then the right finishing it off. It then vanished in a puff of black smoke as I sheated my sword.

I landed on my feet before my friends who looked rather shocked. "I even have an attack based on the Konami Code!" I mentioned smirking proudly. "J-Just how in R-Ra's holy name..." Amen stuttered in shock. "Years of gaming and Kendo Amen. SEVERAL years of gaming and Kendo. Hell, I can even use a pipe one would use in plumbling if I really wanted to!" I said feeling ever so confidant in myself. "Well... I'm wrong for once." Kimiko said looking disappointed that she was. Natsu seemed happy that she was, muttering "Know it all was wrong for once!"

Then we continued to somehow hold our own against these shadows even though we were barely able to see. I busted my ass to especially protect frightened Yuri. She was so small and young. No one that young should ever have to witness combat. Then again we all just kinda fell into this accidentally.

Then we eventually found Ryoko who had just got finished beating her opponent. "Ryou-chan!" We all shouted, calling for her. "Oh, it's you guys. About friggin' time you woke up!" She snapped when she heard us.

Yuri ran up to her and just beat on her legs, crying. "You big meanie! Why did you just run off while we were all asleep!" She pouted and cried. Ryoko just smiled and sighed. "Sorry kiddo. I thought I'd scout out the area. I thought I'd be back before you all got up." Ryoko apologized with a kind smile as she knelt down and hugged our crying cousin. Yuri just kept crying.

"You had us worried you know!" Natsu snapped. "I mean damn! We have no idea where we ever are!" Kisuke added, just as frustrated. "Oi, lay off. We're safe now aren't we?" Ryoko snapped right back with a glare. They both shut up instantly. She then got up and pushed up her glasses.

We didn't notice the glasses she was now wearing until now. "Hey... Where did you get those glasses?" Yuri asked looking up at her. "Hmmm? Oh these? I found them around..." Ryoko replied with shifty eyes. "Why are you wearing them? You don't have any need to." Kimiko asked curiously. "They help me see through the fog. See?" Ryoko replied as she took them off and passed them around.

Everyone tried them on and were amazed to see that she was right. "Shit! Where did you get these here? We can probably find more!" Natsu asked as he took them off. "Oh just some random old goblin dude." Ryoko replied with a shrug. "Damn... We don't the time to track him down either. Who knows how huge this place is...:" Kisuke said with a sigh.

"We still have Ren. Keima, does your eye show you anything else?" Kimiko asked as she tried to think of how to go about our next move. "Hmmm? What about his eye?" Ryoko asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. "Ever since I woke up my right eye has been burning. Then somehow it showed us the path to you. It's weird really." I replied with my hand over my right eye. Ryoko looked weirded out. "Well it is yellow for some reason. Maybe you should have it looked at when we find a way home." Ryoko suggested. "I doubt any doctor could figure out why..." I said getting the gut feeling that none would be able to help.

The noise of a gunshot pierced the silence of the area. We all froze in utter terror at the thought of not being alone. "W-What was t-that!?" Kisuke shouted after nearly jumping out of his skin. "We're not alone! There's another human here!" Ryoko replied with her hands on her two guns. "Should we go investigate?" Amen asked looking hesitant. "Well yeah. Of course we should. Whoever is there might be able to tell us how to get out of here." Ryoko replied looking hopeful. "Ok, I'm gonna be out of character for a second. But I'm suppose to come up with the crazy ideas. And that just sounds possibly suicidal. I mean, you did hear the gunshots right?" Kisuke asked with a deadpan expression. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. Right now I'm willing to risk anything." Ryoko said before running off towards the noise.

We all sighed and started muttering that we were going to die. We were going to die, and we were going to spend all of eternity harassing Ryoko if she survived. But fortunately we were wrong, although what was to happen next would be extremely tough and we were very close to dying.

We caught up to Ryoko and ran towards where the gunshot came from. We fought more shadow creatures along the way which became easier with each battle. Ren was fortunately able to alert us ahead of time when shadows were going to attack. She was also for some reason able to tell what they were weak against even though we had no idea what the Hell she was talking about. I mean, how were we suppose to attack them with Ice, Wind, Fire, Darkness, and Light? Well we know now, but you get what I'm saying.

As we got closer, I saw something again in my right eye. In my eye I saw a man in a prisoner's outfit fighting. I then saw that the person he was fighting was Uncle Yu and his friends. I started panicking especially since they were fighting as well as employing monsters they summoned. I also saw the path as I did last time.

Everyone saw me looking shocked. "Big Bro! What's wrong?" Yuri asked when I managed to calm down. "Uncle Yu and the others are here!" I revealed looking a little panicked. Everyone froze. "Are you freaking serious dude? How can they be?" Natsu demanded to know. "They must have gotten here like we have! This explains where they went and why they wouldn't tell us. Also it would explain why Uncle Yu was so understanding when I told him of my dream." I explained. Everyone panicked.

"Ok! Let's stay calm about this. How's the fight looking?" Ryoko asked as she tried to calm everyone. "They seem pretty evenly matched. Somehow they are summoning strange monsters unlike the shadows." I replied as I described what I knew of the fight. Ryoko got one of those 'I knew it!' expressions. "Ok! Keima, stay here with everyone. I'll go on ahead myself." Ryoko ordered. "Are you crazy!?" I snapped fiercely. "Listen, you don't understand fully the situation Keima." Ryoko stated. That irritated me.

I turned and saw everyone else looking equally irritated. "And you do? What makes you so special!?" Natsu growled. "I... Can't explain it now. I will later ok?" Ryoko stuttered. "You're telling Keima to watch after us while you run off into a situation involving creatures we know little about. That's risky on your part. We maybe amateurs at combat, but it's still wiser to bring us along." Kimiko commented calmly, even though I saw her shaking slightly. She was afraid. "I'm sorry you guys. But I need to go alone." Ryoko repeated.

We all go even more angry and Yuri was crying. "Ryoko, what did the goblin man tell you exactly?" I asked as I came out with it, getting the feeling that had something to do with this. Ryoko froze. "I really hoped you didn't pay attention to that part." Ryoko sighed. "What the Hell is this goblin man you two keep mentioning?" Kisuke asked getting irritated with the constant mentioning of this mysterious being. "His name is Igor. He and his assisstant reside in the Velvet room. He came to me and obviously Ryoko in a dream meaning both me and her as well as my mom and Uncle Yu have access to the Wild Card." I explained while staring right at Ryoko who looked stunned that I was saying this.

"You too!?" She asked in shock. "I have no idea what it means except it's like the number zero and holds many possibilities for my power. Uncle Yu couldn't tell me much since he was in a hurry. Igor on the other hand-" I began to say before Ryoko cut me off. "Was being a cryptic jackass?" She said finishing the sentence for me. "Big time." I said simply.

"None of us saw this man. What does that say for us?" Amen asked curiously. "That you don't possess the wild card. Keima, have you awoken to your persona?" Ryoko asked curiously. "What the Hell is a persona?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's a manifestation of your soul. Igor described it to me as a facade one uses to deal with life. Or something like that." Ryoko explained. I tried to think. I then remembered meeting my shadow who then turned into the being who called itself Tsukuyomi.

Then before I could say anything, we all heard a loud blood curdling scream that followed a gunshot. Kisuke's eyes widened. "That sounded like dad!" He shouted looking scared. "Shit! Let's go everyone! Just don't get hurt!" Ryoko ordered before we all ran off. Kisuke just ran faster than any of us.

It was not long before we reached the scene. We were shocked at what we had saw though, Kisuke more than any of us. We saw the prisoner laughing maniacly with gun in hand with a red creature behind him that looked identical to the one behind Uncle Yu which was more black and grey. Chie was on her knees crying and holding a dying Yosuke in her arms who was coughing up blood and a hole where his heart was. All their friends were crying or pissed.

"DAD!" Kisuke screamed in terror as he ran for his parents. The prisoner smirked and made a gesture to attack to his creature. The creature lunged for Kisuke. Ryoko who was looking livid shouted "PERSONA!" as a tarot card appeared and she shot it, summoning a giant black bird who wore a necklace holding magatama. The bird kept the prisoner's persona at bay.

Kisuke ran to his mom who looked shocked to see him. Everyone was when they turned to see us. "K-Keima! Yuri! What the Hell are you guys doing here!?" Yu asked in shock. "We could ask you the same thing!" I replied since I was in shock at what I was seeing. Yu looked full of sadness for his friend.

"Kisuke! How did you get here?" Chie asked through her tears. "Obviously the same way you did... What happened to dad?" Kisuke asked more concerned about his dad than anything. "That bastard shot him!" She cried as she held the dying Yosuke tightly. Kisuke was starting ot cry himself.

"Dad! DAD! SPEAK TO ME DAD!" He pleaded desperately as he took Yosuke in his arms. Yosuke weakly opened his eyes after coughing up blood all over Kisuke. "K-K-Ki-Kisuke...?" He asked weakly. "Yeah dad... It's me..." Kisuke replied as he cried. "H-How c-can you be here...?" Yosuke asked looking like he was fading fast. "The same way you got here dad... Please... Please fight dad... Me and mom need you... You can't die on us now..." Kisuke replied as he begged his father not to die. Everyone else began to cry even more. Everyone ran to their respective parents to comfort them.

Yosuke managed to smile although it took quite a bit of effort. "H-Heh... I'm gonna die in such an uncool way..." Yosuke chuckled before taking a deep breathe. "Save your energy dad... We're going to get you help!" Kisuke ordered, trying to keep optimistic that his dad would pull through. "K-Kick his a-ass for me will y-you... L-Look after y-your m-mom..." Yosuke requested as his time got closer. "Don't talk like that you idiot! You'll pull through this!" Chie cried as the tears flowed like a waterfall. Yosuke chuckled weakly.

He turned to me, and Yu. "K-Keima?" He asked looking up at me. "Yeah? I'm here Yosuke." I replied as I went to his side and knelt down. "K-Keep an e-eye on my kid... H-He's l-like me w-when I was his a-age... Y-Yu... He always kept me in line... I-Isn't that r-right bro...?" Yosuke continued to weakly say. Yu forced himself to smile. "Yes... That's right..." Yu said before turning and taking his glasses off in order to wipe away the tears. "P-Please... Do the same for K-Kisuke..." Yosuke begged me as his breathing became more and more forced. I wanted to cry. Yosuke was like another uncle to me and I had just lost my mom recently. Losing more family so soon... It was unbearable. I nodded before crying myself. "T-Thanks k-kid... I'll... Tell Hamuko that she has a g-good one..." Yosuke said with a weak smile.

He looked at his friends and thanked them from the bottom of his heart for being his friends. He then reached for Chie and brushed his hand against her cheek which she grabbed and held to her close while crying even harder. He told her he loved her and Kisuke with a smile. He then breathed his last breath was gone...

With everyones' tears, the bastard who did this to him laughed even harder. "One of you wretched children is down! It won't be long before I finish the rest of you off!" He laughed with the most diabolical look on his face. This filled everyone with rage. Me and Kisuke especially. He got up to try attacking but I stopped him. I felt something welling up inside me and it was about to explode.

Uncle Yu was about to charge but I stopped him too. He saw my expression and recognized it. Everyone knew better that moment than to stop me. "Oh? What is this? A little kiddy thinking he can take me on? Hm, you look familiar like that girl over there does?" He stated grinning cruely still. "Why's that?" I asked coldly with my sword at the ready. "Say, how old are you? Yosuke mentioned you being Hamuko's kid." The murderous bastard continued to ask. "Fifteen. What's it matter to you." I asked as I glared daggers at him. "And that girl?" He asked more. "Same. What are you getting at?!" I asked not liking where this was going as I drew my sword. "Oh... That's right... That's how many years ago it was when I first broke out and tried to get my first revenge attempt! When I came back to Inaba and raped the Hell out of Hamuko Narukami and Nanako Dojima! Nice to meet you... Son!" The bastard laughed.

That's when I snapped. My eyes snapped opened fully and what was welling inside my just exploded. I was surrounded by some sort of energy and I had my hand raised up as a tarot card came floating down. "_CALL MY NAME! REMEMBER WHAT THE NAME I TOLD YOU!" _I heard Tsukuyomi demand fiercely. "PERSONA! COME FORTH-" I shouted with all my might. "TSUKUYOMI!" Both my and Tsukuyomi shouted in unison as I crushed the card. The energy around me just burst as I summoned my newfound persona. Hell was about to break loose.

A/N Don't kill me Yosuke fans! It's gonna give Kisuke reason to fight! Plus I did say some dark things were coming up soon. So if any of this made you mad, especially what happened to Nanako (who was 18 around the time it happened) and Hamuko, I understand if you no longer want to read this. But if you do then thank you. But if you have a OC you want in here as a Social link or a group member then the Arcana left are Hanged Man, Pope, Karma, Truth, Liar, Outsider. I made up Truth, Liar and Outsider plus a few others that are already filled. Pm me if you are interested.


	4. Chapter 3: Soul Phrase

A/N: And now we begin the battle against an old foe of Yu and his friends. With this foe having revealed himself to be not only Ryoko's father, but Keima's as well things are about to get intense. Especially since Keima just got some of his answers in a way he didn't expect as far as his origin is concerned. As Keima fights for not only revenge for his mother and Nanako but for Yosuke's death as well, will his comrades join in in time? Or will Keima's journey for all his answers end so soon.

Keima: The author owns me, Ryoko, Kisuke, Ren, Amen, Kimiko, Hayate, Hana, and Emi. All of Persona's characters are owned by Atlus. Don't sue the author, he does have to live you know? Enjoy the story everyone.

Chapter 3: Soul Phrase 04/07-08/2037

Weather- Rainy/Sunny

Everyone's eyes widened after I summoned Tsukuyomi. "No way... He can summon one of those creatures too?" Kisuke asked in shock as he held his father's lifeless body. "That's awesome..." Natsu said in awe. Kisuke just looked guilty that he couldn't avenge his father himself.

"Well this is something... No matter though. Just because you have a persona doesn't mean you can beat me-" The man said before I motioned Tsukuyomi to attack. Tsukuyomi then cut the man's persona and sent it flying. The man then fell back screaming in pain. "You were saying?" I asked with a glare. My opponent just growled at me as he struggled to get up.

"Heh... I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you. Your Uncle is a taleneted persona user. He beat me once before but never again! And your mother, oh did she try to fight back. I remember her screams and pleas for mercy! Her's and Nanako's!" The man taunted cruely. Me and Ryoko both snapped. "Hama!" I shouted instinctively. "Agi!" Ryoko demanded fiercely. Our personas both let out volleys of light and fire respectively to attack him head on. His persona however got up and took the hit.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" I growled threateningly. "For our mothers... For Yosuke... For all the victims you've sent to their deaths! You'll pay DEARLY Tohru Adachi!" Ryoko shouted angrily."Bring it kiddies! I'll finish you off first!" Adachi threatened as his persona Magatsu Izanagi unleashed a devastating lightning attack.

We were not worried especially since the attack was blocked by Yu's persona, Izanagi and Kanji's persona Taka-Mikazuchi. "We may be weak! But we can still defend them!" Yu growled. Adachi chuckled. "Just lay down and die!" Adachi roared as Magatsu Izanagi destroyed Izanagi and Taka-Mikazuchi effortlessly. That sent Kanji and Yu flying.

"Daddy!" Yuri cried out. "Father!/Old Man!" Natsu and Kimiko called out, concerned for their dad. They ran to their dad's as Magatsu Izanagi charged at them. Tsukuyomi absorbed his attack with his mirror and sent it right back at him with twice the force. Adachi cried out in pain since he like all other persona users shared his persona's pain.

"I-I won't... Be made a fool of!" Adachi roared furiously as he started shooting at us. "Not so fast!" Chie shouted as her persona blocked the bullets and sent them back alt him with it's blade. Apparently Adachi did some serious working out in prison since he was able to dodge all of them. He didn't count on Naoto's Sakuna Hikona dashing behind him and delivering a devastating blow to him.

Unfortunately though, Adachi has the tenacity of a cockroach or as Keima the antique game collector would say, the tenacity of Dist the Reaper. It was no time Adachi was back on his feet and looking furious. "How the Hell are you still getting up?" Yu shouted as he sat up with Yuri's and Teddie's help. I had Tsukuyomi at the ready and Ryoko with Yata Garasu. "I was stuck in that goddamn prison for YEARS! I was spending all that time planning my revenge! And nothing or no one won't get in my way!" Adachi replied as furiously as he can. That's when Magatsu Izanagi went totally berserk from Adachi's rage and went wild on Yu's friends with no mercy.

The sheer force of Adachi's power was enough to knock my friends outcold since they had no experience in this or a persona. I could barely keep standing because of the power Adachi was radiating. Ryoko on the other hand had no problem since she evidently knew about this place for a while and had her persona for just as long. Yu's friends though were badly injured. This made us even more mad.

"You... How could you do all this?! And you call yourself a human being!?" I roared all fired up. "Pfft, being human is nothing special anyways. This world is full of shit. Full of morons, bitches and whores. I was close to merging this world with the real world but those idiots stopped me! It would have been far better! Everyone would have been a shadow! Status, race, none of that would have fucking mattered! Have you ever had a dream crushed you little bastards!?" Adachi asked full of anger.

Then Ryoko shot him in both his legs making him fall to his knees. When he screamed in pain, Ryoko walked over to him, pistol whipped him and grabbed him by his hair. "I haven't. But I'm about to fulfil mine!" She replied with a cruel smirk as she pressed a gun to his head. I thought I actually saw fear in Adachi's eyes.

This wasn't the Ryoko I knew. This wasn't my cousin- I mean sister. That took some time getting use to. Point being, this wasn't the Ryoko I knew all my life. She was usually happy and cheerful with a smile glued on her face. But the Ryoko I saw now was a cruel and vengeful one. True I wanted to kill him too, but the look on her face was almost like Adachi's. I wanted revenge on him for what he did to mom, Nanako and killing Yosuke, but not at the cost of Ryoko's humanity.

Out of my better judgment I tackled Ryoko to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID IDIOT!?" Ryoko shouted angrily. "This isn't you!" I replied as I held her down. "We never should have been born you moron! We were born because of a sinful crime! Doesn't that weigh on your mind at all!?" Ryoko growled as she squirmed. I gritted my teeth. Ever since Adachi revealed that bit of information and it unlocked the memory of when mom told me it had been. Years of those feelings being locked away were coming at me like missiles. "Yes it does! But I'm not going to lose my humanity over it!" I shouted as I ignored the negative thoughts in my head.

Yata Garasu then flew at me and knocked me off it's mistress. "Unlike you Keima, I didn't have the good fortune of my mind blocking the memory of mom telling me! I lived five years knowing that I'm an abomination! That I was the result of a rape! When I was told that you blocked the memory out, I was angry! Why couldn't I get that lucky!? You tell me Keima Narukami! Why did we even have to be born!?" She yelled so full of anger and self hatred, I thought I saw Yata Garasu flicker and it's eyes turn yellow.

It let out a loud squawk and went berserk. Great, now I had two berserk personas to take care of. I could hear a man's voice in my head though. "_You must calm her now! Her soul is in chaos and if you don't calm her down, then her mind will break down and her persona will return to it's shadow form!" _The voice ordered. I could only think that it didn't sound good.

"I'm sorry Ryoko..." I said solemnly as I motioned for Tsukuyomi to come to me real quick. He did something with his mirror that put her to sleep. And with little effort, he defeated Yata Garasu before it's rampage could proceed. This left me alone with Adachi.

"Well now, this is a surprise. Saving my ass like that, you're a chip off the old block!" Adachi said with a devious smirk. "I'm nothing like you! Ryoko is nothing like you! I only knocked her out for her own good so she wouldn't turn up like you!" I growled at the evil man. "Haha. Well then, shall we finish this? You can get revenge for your precious mommy, Nanako and that idiot Yosuke?" Adachi asked with a cruel grin. I took a deep breath even though I was scared. "Bring it Adachi!" I replied as Tsukuyomi stood behind me and Magatsu Izanagi behind Adachi.

Then I heard something I didn't expect. "You're not leaving me out of this!" Kisuke said sounding determined. I turned to see him standing up and running over to my side with blades at the ready.. "Kisuke! What are you doing?!" I asked thinking he was crazy. "Going to avenge my dad! I'm not going to let him get away with this! You hear me Adachi!" Kisuke replied before glaring at Adachi. Adachi laughed. "I killed him effortlessly. What makes you think I won't tear through you like tissue paper!?" Adachi asked with a maniacal laugh. Then came the next surprise.

_Kisuke was surrounded by a thick mist. He felt like he was in a dream but then again he felt it was real. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around. "You're not in kansas anymore that's for sure." Replied a voice. "Who's there!?" Kisuke demanded to know as he picked up his blades. "Heh, I can't be this stupid. I'm you, pure and simple." Replied the voice as Kisuke saw a figure emerge from the mist._

_ He was shocked to see himself appear. Only difference he seemed to be a bit shadow like along with his eyes being yellow. Kisuke was starting to freak out. "W-What?! You can't be me!" Kisuke said in shock. "Believe it, I am you and you are me. I'm your true self, your shadow." Shadow Kisuke said with a solemn expression. "B-But how can that be...?" Kisuke asked, unable to believe this._

_ "A shadow is one's true self. The side they don't want to acknowledge. That's what I am." Shadow Kisuke explained. "What about me is there that I would want to deny?" Kisuke asked with a light chuckle. "Like how you want to be liked so badly. How you want people to think you're so smart and brave. That's why you come up with all these absurd ideas." Shadow Kisuke repied seriously. "I come up with those things because they sound fun and exciting!" Kisuke retaliated. "And this is what I mean by side that they don't want to acknowledge. You know you fear it, not being liked. You are afraid you won't have the group of loyal and loving friends like dad does." Shadow Kisuke argued. "Shut up!" Kisuke shouted, not wanting to hear this._

_ "Don't deny who you are! Deny all you want, those fears and feelings are still there!" Shadow Kisuke shouted getting angry. "How can I deny what's not there! You don't a damn thing! You're not me!" Kisuke shouted angrily. That looked like it struck a chord in Shadow Kisuke. Next thing you knew, he was glowing with dark energy and laughed like crazy. "You're right! I'm not! No anymore!" Shadow Kisuke laughed as he transformed._

_ What was left in his place was a shadow like warrior with armored bat like wings. His armor was darker than the darkest black, his helmet covering all but his pierching yellow eyes. Both his hands rested on the hilt of his black and crimson red sword. "W-What the Hell!? H-How did you d-do that!?" Kisuke asked in shock. His shadow ignored him, roared and immediately attacked him. Kisuke braced himself since he was paralyzed with fear._

_ When he opened his eyes when he realized he wasn't in pain, he saw his father's persona Jiraiya defending him. "W-What the-! Today just keeps getting weirder..." Kisuke said to himself. Jiraiya looked back at him and nodded. Immediately Kisuke knew what Jiraiya was exactly. "Wait... You're dad's..." Kisuke said softly. Then Jiraiya charged at Kisuke's shadow and began it's onslaught._

_ As Kisuke in his confusion wondered why Jiraiya was there, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see Yosuke standing behind him with a warm smile. "D-Dad?! But you're dead!" Kisuke shouted in shock. Jiraiya was on a roll in kicking the crap out of Shadow Kisuke._

_ "Kisuke?" Yosuke said as he held his hand out to help his son up. "Y-Yeah dad?" Kisuke stuttered as he took his dad's hand and got up. "Don't be afraid to accept your true feelings." Yosuke stated warmly. "B-But they aren't..." Kisuke protested as he felt somewhat fearful. "Son, I know it's difficult to accept, heh I remember when I met my shadow." Yosuke said with a chuckle and ruffled Kisuke's hair. "What happened?" Kisuke asked in hopes he would find a hint in conquering his own shadow. "I denied what were my true feelings. I hated being in Inaba since it was boring and in the middle of nowhere. But I denied it. And when my shadow appeared, it nearly killed me and Yu. But in my heart I knew my shadow was right." Yosuke replied as Jiraiya was sent flying by Shadow Kisuke._

_ "Do I really come up with these ideas and stunts just to get people to like me for being smart and brave?" Kisuke asked feeling confused and lost. "That's something you have to figure out for yourself. Just because you wish to deny it, doesn't mean it's not there. By denying it, you're only hurting yourself, and those around you. And trust me, I have a feeling things will get worse soon if you don't find the answer soon." Kisuke replied seriously, with an equally serious expression. Kisuke becamse even more afraid._

_ He thought about this harder than he had thought about anything he ever had in his life. Soon, it all became clear to him. He started crying again because of how foolish he had been. The thought of being lonely could possibly bring even the strongest of men to tears. Yosuke saw this and smiled. "I see you found your answer." Yosuke said as Jiraiya crashed into the ground and Shadow Kisuke lunged for him. "Thank you dad... I won't be so stupid again..." Kisuke said softly as he tried to stop his tears. "You're only human Kisuke, you're going to be stupid regardless!" Yosuke laughed as Jiraiya began glowing. _

_ Yosuke grinned as Shadow Kisuke was about to make contact with Jiraiya. But a burst of energy prevented this and sent Shadow Kisuke flying. "Let's go! Takehaya Susano-o!" Yosuke shouted full of spirit as Jiraiya transformed into Yosuke's ultimate persona. Takehaya Susano-o then let loose spells of fire and wind that wiped the floor with the struggling Shadow Kisuke who had no chance. He was deafeated almost instaneously._

_ Kisuke felt tired somehow after this and fell to his knees again. He watched as his shadow return to it's humanoid state and look utterly miserable. "Kisuke. That's what happens when one denies their true self. Their rage and sorrow goes out of control which can cause severe devastation. It can even cost one their life." Yosuke explained as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I can see that now dad... Was it really like this with you when you encountered your's?" Kisuke asked as he looked up at his dad. Yosuke smiled and nodded. Kisuke looked down and sighed._

_ He then looked over to his shadow. "I'm sorry... You're right. Now that I look upon the past, I really did just want people to think I was cool, smart and exciting... Even though it got people hurt like Keima a few times. But, I really wanted people to like me... You're right... I was afraid of being alone..." Kisuke finally admitted, looking like he was sick of himself. Shadow Kisuke smiled and began glowing blue. "We'll never be alone. We have our friends." Shadow Kisuke smiled before transforming again. He was a man in a dark green cloak decorated with alchemical symbols. Only a grey beard and piercing yellow eyes were visible from his hood. One hand was made of a blood red stone like material while the other a normal wrinkled old hand held an ancient book. He then disappeared only to be replaced with a tarot card that floated down to Kisuke who grabbed it._

_ "Kisuke, I can't help you anymore. I regret I'll be unable to see you grow up to be the man you are to become. Never forget and deny who you are. Also always stick by your friends, they'll need your help kid. I know Keima needs you right now. Look after your mother... I love you son..." Yosuke said with a smile before vanishing. "Dad!" Kisuke shouted as he tried reaching for his dad. Yosuke was already gone._

_ Kisuke sadly looked at the card of the Magician arcana in his hand. "He helped me obtain this... I never would have been able to see the real me without my dad's help... I won't let you down dad!" Kisuke said softly before being filled with determination._

_ His expression changed to a smile. "I can feel the power coming from this guy. I can help now... My very own..." Kisuke began to say._

_ "_PERSONA!" Kisuke shouted as his card appeared and he destroyed it in the same way his father would. His persona Flamel appeared along with a flurry of flames and gusts of wind that immediately rushed towards Magatsu Izanagi.

Adachi smirked as Magatsu Izanagi defended himself from Flamel's magic. "Well now, two on one? Isn't that a little unfair?" Adachi asked sarcastically. "Numbers v.s. experience. I'd say we are evenly matched! You're just in time Kisuke." I replied with a smirk. "Yeah I know right? Let's do this! For your mom, Nanako, dad, the lives that this bastard ruined... EVERYONE!" Kisuke agreed as we both became fired up. "You're nothing but talk! Die you little brats!" Adachi shouted angrily as the real fight began.

Like I said, it was number v.s. experience. It was almost evenly matched but Adachi was just slightly stronger than both me and Kisuke combined. It didn't help that me and Kisuke really had no idea what we were doing. Hand to hand combat was fine, but when we are facing god like creatures and controlling them that's something else entirely. But we noticed Adachi was getting tired just as quickly as we were. It doesn't surprise me since it looked like he and Yu's group were fighting since a good while before we got there.

Adachi was panting hard like us. "H-Had e-enough yet?" I asked through panted breaths. "G-Go to H-Hell!" Adachi growled. "You first!" Me and Kisuke both said in unison as both Flamel and Tsukuyomi tagged teamed Magatsu Izanagi and took him down. Adachi was tired enough to where both mine and Kisuke's personas could take Magatsu Izanagi down easily together.

"N-N-Not again... This... Is the s-second time I was d-defeated by a bunch of br-brats..." Adachi stuttered weakly as he fell. "And the last. You can suffer the rest of your life in prison. Where people of your ilk belong. No... Your kinda belongs in Hell!" I said as my voice lowered into a growl. "Heh... Maybe I do... Atleast... I know... I left a strong... Couple kids... Here..." Adachi whispered before passing out.

Kisuke smiled. "It's finally over... Is he dead?" Kisuke asked as I knelt by Adachi and felt his pulse. "Yeah. He's still breathing. He's just outcold." I replied with a shake of my head. "Damnit..." Kisuke cursed under his breath. "I know. But if we killed him, then we would be no better than him. That's why I had to knock Ryoko out. I don't want her or anyone else I care about lowering themselves to his level. We defeated him, he'll go back to prison and rot there. That's enough for me. To know he will be miserable for the rest of eternity." I said as I stood back up. "I know but still... He killed people and ruined many lives..." Kisuke said softly as he looked at the ground with his fists clenched.

I turned to him. "Kisuke. Think of it this way. Would your dad want you lowering yourself to his level? Even if it was for revenge?" I asked seriously. "Well... No, I guess not..." Kisuke replied still looking down. "I want to kill him too Kisuke... I wondered for so long who my dad was. Now that I know who he is and what he's done, I don't want to do anything that will risk turning me into him and making mom sad... But that's my way. The next question is, what's your's? Be content with his fate now? Or lower yourself to his level, risk saddening your dad and leaving your mom alone. The choice is your's Kisuke Hanamura." I said as I walked over to everyone else to try waking them up. Kisuke looked shocked I spoke to him like that.

He looked lost in thought and over to his mother. He frowned and sighed. "My way...? I don't want to be on his level... I can't leave mom alone, I'm the only family she has now..." Kisuke said sadly. "That you are." I said simply with a smile as Yuri groaned 'Five more minutes mommy...' in her sleep. "But... I can't be satisfied with his fate like you... But I guess it's all I can do now." Kisuke continued to say. "Live your life Kisuke. Yosuke is up there watching you, not in person like he would like. He probably wouldn't be able to rest in peace if you waste it being angry." I said simply.

Kisuke took one last sigh and walked over to me. He held out his hand. "Thanks for the talk Keima. I owe you one." He said with a tired smile. I took his hand and we shook. "Anytime man. You're my friend. That's what friends do right? Talk sense into them?" I said with a smile as well. "Haha true. True. But, help keep me in line though alright? If left alone, then who knows what I'll do..." Kisuke asked with a chuckle before turning serious. "Right. And if you go crazy, I'll be there to clock you one." I replied with a grin. "Thanks bro." Kisuke said with an identical grin.

Then I felt something like a click or a spark. A voice in my head started speaking as I felt a sort of bond with Kisuke form. "_I art thou and thou art I. Thou hast established the Magician Arcana Link. Your abilities will grow with every Magician Arcana you possess."_ The voice in my head rang out. I only smiled. "So, my bonds are my power..." I said to myself.

We eventually managed to wake everyone up. Ryoko was of course silent. Yu picked up Yosuke's body after handcuffing Adachi who was still outcold and now unarmed. "Keima. Yosuke. Thank you for defeating Adachi. I'm really impressed you two held your own against him." Yu said with an impressed smile. "It was nothing..." Kisuke said blushing. "Y-Yeah Uncle Yu..." I said blushing as well. "Haha! Well our trouble is now over. Atleast for now." Yu said with a relieved smile. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "We will talk later. But for now, we need to get these two taken care of." Yu said motioning towards Yosuke in his arms and Adachi who Kanji was carrying. "True. But how are we even suppose to get out?" Kisuke asked curiously.

Ok, this is where my group gets shocked. Ren especially. "I got that covered! It's a beary easy task!" Teddie said happily as he managed to summon a television out of nowhere. "What the Hell!? Dad! How did you do that!?" Ren asked in shock. Teddie's expression changed. "Well you see... Erm... Yukiko?" Teddie replied looking nervous all of the sudden as he looked over to Yukiko who looked just as nervous.

Yukiko sighed. "I knew this day would come sooner or later..." Yukiko sighed. "What are you talking about? Mom? Dad? What are you not telling me?" Ren asked starting to look scared. "Look, let's talk about this at home ok? Everyone's tired." Yukiko said trying to think of ways to get out of explaining to Ren. "They can go home! But I want to know now! Keima got his answers, now I'll get mine! Is Inaba full of fucking secrets or something!?" Ren asked getting angry. "Calm down Ren! Everything will be fine! We will tell you at home, we promise!" Teddie said trying to appease his angry daughter. Ren growled and just went through the television without a word.

Teddie and Yukiko sighed. "So, it's finally time to tell her?" Yu asked with a sigh. "Yeah... I knew this day would come sooner or later..." Teddie said looking sad. "What's going on?" Kisuke asked looking concerned for Ren. "I'm sure Ren will tell you guys later... For now, let's all go home. We all had a very long day." Yukiko replied looking as worried and sad as Teddie. Me and my friends were all worried about Ren but had to go along with what the adults were saying.

Yosuke's body was rushed to the hospital and a funeral home was contacted. Kisuke stayed up with his mom the entire time everything was going on. Yu and the adults remained with them as well. It's to be expected since their friend just died. Aunt Rise didn't take the news well either. She rushed off to the hospital as soon as I told her.

As for me and my friends, I went home with Yuri where she slept in my arms. Amen, Kimiko and Natsu stayed with us. Ryoko just wanted to be left alone with her mom who was relieved that Adachi was captured and defeated. Ren on the other hand... She went to the hospital with her parents. After an hour they took her aside where they told her something that turned her world upside down. She ran out of the hospital in tears. She was angry and saddened by what she was told.

She ran down the streets crying as the sun was beginning to rise. She didn't know what she was anymore. She sat one the steps at the shrine crying when she was approached by someone. "It hurts doesn't it?" A man asked her. "Yes... It hurts a lot..." She replied through her tears. "Being a monster can be painful. It would make you feel better if you didn't have to deal with that weighing on your heart wouldn't it?" The man asked further, sounding ominous. Ren sniffed and looked up at him. "Wait... It's you..." She said when she recognized him. The man grinned.

In my sleep, I found myself once again in the Velvet room. "Greetings once again Keima. I see you have survived your first ordeal." Igor said as he greeted me, relieved to see I was alive. "This is all... Wow... I'm sorry for thinking it was all a dream the first time I came here..." I apologized. "Haha, don't worry dear boy. It's alright." Igor chuckled with a wave of his hand.

Margaret smiled and opened her book where a magician arcana card appeared along with pictures of when mine and Kisuke's social link was formed. "We also see you formed the Magician Arcana's social link as well. Gaining your persona, defeating a great enemy AND forming a social link all in the same day? You've been a busy boy." Margaret said with a smile. "It was a real long day after all..." I said with a sigh.

Igor then waved his hands and many more cards appeared. "You and your sister have capabilities stronger than that of any wild card possessors before you. She already has formed numerous bonds but that is to be expected since she's had this ability for a great deal longer. But she still has a ways to go, as do you my boy. The powers of the wild card are numerous and vastless. I think you are about to form quite a few more here very shortly." Igor said as a few landed on the table.

On the table laid The Fire, Fortitude, Death, The Eclipse, and The Angel. "The Eclipse. This one is in danger... The friend who represents this arcana is troubled by a revelation that she did not foresee." Igor explained. My eyes widened. I immediately knew without a doubt who it was. "Is it Ren!?" I asked, concerned for my friend. Igor nodded. "As soon as you awaken Keima, gather your friends and seek her out immediately. I know you deserve a good long rest, but the tasks of the Wild Card never end. And if you think the ordeal against your father was your only worry, then I suggest you think twice." Igor said as a card for Lust appeared.

I gulped. "T-There's more?" I asked feeling scared. "Yes. You have a long journey ahead of you Keima. But fret not. You have friends on your side who will be with you the entire time." Igor said as a card of The Fool appeared. "Oh man... I hope I can do this... Even with my friends... The fight with **Adachi **was hard enough." I said with a sigh. Igor chuckled. "You'll do fine. Like I said, your power's capabilities outmatch that of your mother's, Uncle's, and a young man named **Minato Arisato **even that of my assistant **Margaret** and her siblings." Igor said encouragingly. I was beginnign to feel as if the world was on my shoulders.

"Keima, there's one more thing though I must warn you of." Igor mentioned. "What?" I asked curiously. One last card appeared. "Beware the man who represents The Traitor. He and a force far greater than even Izanami and those she used against your Uncle, are your true enemy. This man is the one who helped your father without him realizing it." Igor explained. "You're not going to tell me why are you?" I asked with a deadpan expression. Igor laughed again and shook his head. "I cannot. That is for you to discover on your own. Now Keima, you're about to wake up. Good luck, I have faith in you." Igor said looking confidant.

Now I'll admit that Igor is an annoying and cryptic jackass, but I felt he had concern for my well being. I actually felt a bond form with him too. There went the voice in my head again. "_I are thou and thou art I. Thou hath established the Arcane arcana link. Your powers will grow with every Arcane arcana Persona you possess." _The voice said as it rang through my head.

Igor smiled as if he felt that too. "My my. I guess we have formed a social link as well you and I. May this bond between the two of us prove useful to you." Igor said with a fascinated smile as he waved farewell. I couldn't help but smile too. Then I felt myself wake up.

I was woken up by my cell phone ringing. I groaned and let go of a passed out Yuri who turned and whimpered in her sleep. I saw Amen and Natsu passed out on my floor's carpet and Kimiko sleeping on my room's couch. I tried to remind myself that the previous night was not a dream. Then I remembered that Igor said something would happen real soon involving Ren. I was real worried about that.

Then I picked up my phone to see who was calling. "_Keima?!" _I heard Yukiko ask in a panic. "Yeah? What's wrong Yukiko?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "_Has Ren showed up over there_?" She asked urgently. My eyes widened. "No. Why?" I asked as my concern for Ren increased. "_She ran away after we talked to her last night... She hasn't come back yet!" _Yukiko replied sounding like she was about to cry.

I tried to keep calm myself. "Ok, don't worry. I'll wake up the others and we will go look for her ok?" I told her to calm her down. "_Thanks Keima... Please find my little girl for me? Me and Teddie are scared..." _ Yukiko said sounding a be relieved.

"What did you tell her if you don't mind me asking?" I asked curiously. "_Well... I'm pretty sure Ren will tell you... Please find her... Yu and the others are already trying to find her as well. But I figured you as her friends would be able to find her easier." _Yukiko pleaded. "Alright. We're on it. I'll let you know when we do." I said with a worried sigh. "_Thank you Keima..."_ Yukiko said before hanging up.

"Guys! Wake up!" I shouted urgently as I rushed to grab my my things. "Huh...? Keima? What's going on?" Kimiko asked drowsily. "Ren went missing!" I replied quickly. Everyone woke up fully almost instantaneously. "What happened dude?" Natsu asked looking as worried as I was. "She got upset after her parents talked to her and ran away. She hasn't came back yet. Yukiko just called me asking to help look for her. Uncle Yu and the others are already looking around." I replied as I gently shook up little Yuri who is one Hell of a heavy sleeper at times. "Oh crap... Did Yukiko say what happened exactly." Natsu asked as everyone rushed to get ready. "No. Just that they told her something. She didn't tell me what." I replied. Everyone was worried and scared as we all rushed to finish preparing.

As we ran out of the house, Kisuke was already running towards us. "You guys!" He shouted upon seeing us. "We know! Yukiko already called me. We are about to go look." I said already knowing what Kisuke wanted. "We have to find her man! We just gotta!" Kisuke said looking desperate to find her. He was always fond of Ren. "Don't worry Kisuke, we will find her." Amen said encouragingly. "If only we had some clues to go by..." Kimiko added as she tried to think.

We all tried to think of possibilities. "Well she does like to go to the local shrine when she needs to cool off." Kisuke explained. "Then that's where we will begin our search. Come on everyone!" Kimiko ordered as we all ran towards the shrine.

As we got closer to the shrine, I had the feeling we were being watched. I also was sensing this overwhelming force of evil somewhere but I couldn't tell where. I just knew it made me all the more determined to find Ren.

Once at the shrine, Yuri saw a family of foxes that lived there and couldn't help but go play with them since they were cute and fuzzy. So while she played, the rest of us looked all over the shrine and asked it's visitors if they had seen her. Unfortunately we had no such luck.

"She's not here! I was positive she would have been here..." Kisuke said looking defeated. "Don't worry man. We will just look elsewhere. Although it'd help if we could find some poor passed out sucker who made the mistake of insulting her or something." Natsu said with a smirk. "Good point." Kisuke said with a laugh.

Then Kimiko came back. "An older woman thinks she saw Ren!" She said excitedly. "What!? Where?" Kisuke asked looking immensely relieved. "She said she saw some man in a brown suit and glasses drag her away." Kimiko explained, looking like she had to force herself to explain it. Kisuke's eyes widened. "What direction!?" Kisuke snapped. "She was a bit fuzzy on the details. Something about how her mind is going." Kimiko replied. Kisuke growled.

He slammed his fist against a tree. "Damnit! She's been kidnapped by some scumbag who's probably having his way with her right now! Why can't anything right happen this week!?" Kisuke shouted angrily. All the visitors at the shrine looked towards him. "Kisuke, I know it looks bad but-" Amen began to say. "But nothing! Has the girl you liked ever been in danger!?" Kisuke snapped angrily. Kisuke's anger made us all step back except for Amen who looked like his puppy had just been kicked. Amen got silent and looked down. "Kisuke, you have no idea... Keima, can't you use that eye of your's?" Amen replied solemnly as he turned and began to leave the shrine.

Kisuke realized he must've hit a sore spot. "I think I might've said something I shouldn't have..." Kisuke said looking like he was sorry. "Yeah... But then again how could you have known?" I said with a shrug, now worried about Amen.

"But he did have a good idea. Try using your eye." Kimiko suggested. "Yeah... I think I will." I agreed before closing my left eye and tried to feel how I did when I accidentally activated it before.

I concentrated hard for what felt like several minutes. But with enough effort I managed to get something. I saw Ren being thrown into a television and a man coming after her. Then I saw her waking up in a place that looked like her house except bigger and more creepy.

"Shit! She was thrown into a t.v.!" I cursed. "She what!? So we have to go back in there!?" Kisuke groaned. "Looks like it. And with Ryoko wanting to be left alone, we are down a persona user. Maybe we should call Uncle Yu." I said as I pulled out my phone.

Kisuke stopped me. "Dude, stop. With me and you we are fine." Kisuke said looking serious and confidant. "Kisuke, we barely managed to defeat Adachi last night. And we are both still tired from last night." I explained thinking Kisuke was talking crazy. "I know, but still... I think we have to do this by ourselves. We can't always rely on the adults. We also will have to rely on our own strength. And true they can't use personas themselves, but Kimiko, Natsu, Amen, even little Yuri proved themselves to be capable of combat." Kisuke explained, looking even more sure that we can do this ourselves.

I looked at Natsu and Kimiko who both smiled, and Yuri who was carrying a baby fox like she wanted to take it with us. After laughing and ruffling her hair, I caved. "Alright. If you are all sure. Come on, let's get Amen. We're going back to the T.V. world!" I said starting to feel confidant myself. They cheered and we left after returning the baby fox to it's mother and calming down Amen.

A/N. Off they go to rescue Ren. With Kisuke's persona Flamel, Keima should have a bit of an easier time. But as for who her kidnapper is, you'll see eventually. If anyone else is interested, there's still a few arcana left. Hanged Man, The Pope, The Outsider, The Eclipse. Pm me if interested. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Sorry!

Sorry!

Don't worry the story isn't dead, i just kept getting distracted. Playing Persona for the psp for example. And there's also the story I want to get published some day I've been working on. Like I said I keep getting distracted and when I do work on this story I keep forgetting to save before shutting down my laptop. Maybe the fifth time will work.

Also I've been thinking of a few new arcanas just so I have an excuse to use some more P3 characters as social links. Igor did say something amongst the lines of how Keima was potentially more powerful than any other Wild Card user remember? Plus I've been toying around with adding an assassin's creed character or someone connected to an assasin as a social link as well... I've been on a assasin's creed kick lately. It seems like it would make for an interesting social link.

Also I've been trying to think on how more of this story is going to go. Working with how some of the other games went like Nyarlhotep's and Philemon's little bet/war against one another and seeing if I can incorporate that in. Hell I think I did think of a way or two.

So yes, don't worry for those of you who have submitted OC's or just enjoy this story in general. The story is still going on, just keep getting distracted and working on plot details. Chapter three should be up soon.


End file.
